Listen
by AD Axel
Summary: She came into his life and prompted him to change. Her existence in his life brought him down a different path and he'd be damned if he couldn't take her with him. He just had to get a hold of her and keep her first. Modern AU, Izuna/Oc
1. Into My Life

There literally needs to be more Izuna's stories with either a female OC or Female canon character. I love a good Yaoi like the rest of us FF nerds but sometimes I need a good straight couple story.

This applies to Hashirama as well. Not many good Hashirama/Female OC or canon character stories.

So here is my attempt for Izuna/Female OC. Of course it's my ever used character Aurorah. I didn't feel like making a while new Oc for something so short and so that's what Aurorah is for. Shes my all around character who I can literally pair with anyone. Sorry if this bothers you.

I of course base the titles of my stories (And sometimes the chapters) off of songs. So the song used for this story is called - Listen (Ft. John Legend) by David Guetta.

Anyways, enjoy. This story will be rated T till later chapters.

* * *

The first time they met, he was being picked on by bullies in school. It was a common occurrence and at the time, he could admit he was frail, girly and cowardly. He relied on his older brother to protect him from others, but that day Madara hadn't been there. That day his brother had been in detention and that left the older boys all the time they needed to make him feel worthless. They would crowd him, poke and prod at his small form, pull the black locks that fell just below his shoulders and tell him he was really just a girl in a boy's body. He was weak and all he had in his little pathetic life was his rich lifestyle he just happened to be lucky enough to be born into.

He never reacted to them, speaking his mind would just encourage them to be more aggressive and he had learned that the hard way. So he stood there, taking in their physical and verbal taunts all the while wishing them the worst.

It was when they pushed him harshly to the ground, that he heard the feral yell of some enraged creature from down the hall. They had stopped in their tracks, eyes wide, afraid they had gotten caught by a teacher. But Izuna was pretty sure no teacher made such an animalistic sound. He was proven right when a red and black blur collided with the bully closest to him. They were sent sprawling on to the ground and Izuna watched transfixed as a small girl, probably only a few years younger then him with scruffy red hair, give the boy who had been previously towering over him an other worldly beating.

Despite what the older kids had done to him, he felt the harsh beating a little too much, especially when blood started to spew from the kid's nose and he was pretty sure those where teeth on the ground. Before a teacher could truly come and find them -where the hell were all the teachers anyways- he picked himself off the ground and hauled the young girl off the battered boy. She fought him, she seemed hell bent on finishing what she started, but he grabbed her hands in his and forced her to face him.

Bright, furious blue eyes meet warm black and he gave a calming smile. "There's no need to kill him." he said softly and this earned him a cute put upon frown. She went to remove her hands but he held firm. So she simply turned to the still shocked group and growled.

"You better take yourself and your stupid friend out of here cuz once I get myself free, I'll fuck you up you hear." her crude language seemed to knock the boys into action and they picked up their bloody friend and hightailed it away.

Once they were truly alone, she huffed and yanked her hands away, placing them on her hips. He was a least a few inches taller than her and he watched amusedly as she stared up at him, her eyes roaming his face. He was a bit uncomfortable to have her so closely examining his face but he was startled when her pout turned into a large grin and he found his own hands encased in hers.

"You shouldn't let people bully you!" she said sternly, giving his hands a shake to make her point. "If I hadn't of come along, who knows what they would have done."

"Not everyone goes around using their fists to solve problems."

"They should, I mean look how fast they ran off…anyways, my name is Aurorah." she chirped, giving his hands another shake.

Izuna blinked. "Izuna Uchiha." he replied.

"An Uchiha huh, well it was nice to meet you Izuna. I should get going before my dad finds out I ditched the waiting room to wander the halls."

"Do you go to school here?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Nope, but my older brother does, his name is Deidara."

Deidara sounded familiar, maybe a friend of his brothers. Madara did hang around a very strange crowd of students and Deidara sounded like one of his friends that he mentioned.

"Anyways, gotta go. Don't let those asshats bully you anymore." she went to leave, skipping merrily down the hall she had come from, before turning around with a silly smile. "I hope we meet again Izu-chan."

She was gone before he could say something about the cutesy nickname she had bestowed him. Considering she just knocked the block off his bullies, he supposed he could let it slide.

* * *

The second time they met, he had just arrived to his first day of his second year of college. He was taking business, as was required of him and his brother by their family. They were to take over the family business once they completed college and had a few years of working under their father under their belt. As a second option, he took medical courses, as his desire was to become a doctor, but his parents were pretty firm about him working in the company. It didn't stop him though and he was pretty proud to say he was top in his class.

It was on his way to class the he ran into her. Literally. They were both send flying backwards and he could make out a litany of curses flying from the other person's mouth as a clattering of objects was heard. When he had got his bearings he saw deep crimson hair and bright blue eyes. They sparkled with fury the same as the day they first met.

Two others stood behind her, giggling at her predicament. A blonde whose hair was bound in a half up high ponytail. He was pretty sure it was a male, judging from the more masculine voice. Next to him was a brunette, who, after laughing at the red head, bent down to help her pick up the various things she had dropped.

He snapped out of his thoughts, apologies spewing from his mouth as he too went to help her with her belongings. He held out his hand, silently asking her permission to help her up. She looked up at him, recognition flashing in her eyes before she placed her smaller hand in his and allowed him to help her into a standing position.

"I think I remember you. Izuna right, the kid who was getting picked on at Dei-Dei's school yes?" she said, pointing a ink stained finger at him.

He smiled softly and nodded. He remembered. That day had really prompted him to take a better stand for himself. Madara had been surprised when it seemed he had made a 180 in personality after that day. Not that he wasn't still soft-spoken and kind, but no one was willing to bully him again. Taking mixed martial art classes had been the best decision he had made and he found he was good at it, really good.

"Yes, and you are Aurorah correct."

She nodded happily, seemingly glad that he had remembered her name. He took in her appearance, noticing she hadn't changed all that much from the time they had first meet. Granted, she was definitely a woman now -as evident from her full hips and decidedly large bust- and not a small little girl, but her hair was still the same vibrant red, short and scruffy in the back with long side bangs framing her face. Her blue eyes were full of playfulness and he felt he could stare at them for quite a while if given the chance.

"Well, as nice as this reunion is, we have class to get to un." The blond said, a sort of hard look entering his blue eyes as he watched the exchange. Aurorah turned to him, oblivious to the man's unease and smiled.

"Of course Deidara, let me just...get all my shit together." She said with a small blush. So the blonde was her brother. Deidara huffed before going to leave, saying something about meeting them in class and that someone named Sasori would be a right prick if he was late.

Izuna smiled lazily, nudging the girl with the stack of sketchbooks he had picked up for her. She jumped and turned back around to him, blush still firmly in place.

"Ah, thank you. And sorry, I wasn't really watching where I was going." she mumbled lamely, taking the sketchbooks from him.

"It's alright, I wasn't watching either or we wouldn't have collided in the first place." he said. This made her grin and she held her books tightly to her chest.

"You seemed to have gotten yourself figured out since the last time we meet. All sure if yourself and stuff." she teased

"I should hope so, or the martial arts classes where for nothing."

She laughed, loud and boyishly as she went to leave and he found he liked it. "You're adorable Izu-chan. I really hope we run into each other again."

Izuna watched her go, the brunette next to her waving a goodbye with a knowing look in her eyes. She seemed to say something to Aurorah and before she had fully disappeared, he could make out her face turning as red as her hair.

Yes, he hoped they met again.

* * *

The last time they met had been the memory that stuck with him, an event that had changed him the most. He had been walking down the hall in the science division when he saw her coming out of one of the classrooms. She was deeply engrossed in a small stack of papers in her hand, a frown marring her features as she flipped through them.

He was quite sad to admit that they had yet to truly met up since he ran into her that day. He had seen her a few times in passing with her brother or the brunette but he had been too busy to hail her down and had soon just gotten too swamped with school to make time to seek her out. Even during spring, summer and winter breaks he was busy and he never seemed to see her or her other companions outside of the college campus, so he couldn't ask for a number to get in contact with her. He even tried Facebook, but she either didn't have one or she used a nickname.

It was a depressing thought that the women he actually wanted to spend some time with was impossible to get a hold of. He had plenty of women fawning over him. No member of the Uchiha family didn't really. They were popular, beautiful and rich, so each of them that attended school had their own flock of fangirls.

Now he had the chance he had been missing. Aurorah and him were the only ones in the hall and he was determined to make his intentions known. With a determined step he walked up to her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. The startled jump and shout she made had him feeling slightly bad for taking her by surprise. She whirled around to him, looking ready to rearrange his face, but she stopped when she spotted him. Her raised fist lowered and a small sigh left her lips.

"Shit man, give a girl a heart attack. I'm sensitive to people touching me especially when I'm preoccupied." she huffed, scratching the back of her head. For some reason, he felt the knowledge needed to be kept and tucked it away in the back of his mind for later.

"I apologize, startling you wasn't my intention." he said softly, earning him a laugh.

"Unfortunately, startling me is all too easy so it's bound to happen, intentional or not. But hey, we finally got to meet up. I haven't seen you at all. You must be the busy bee?"

"Yes saddly. Makes having a life outside of school impossible."

"What are you majoring? I'm going for an art major, it's pretty much all I'm good at." she said.

"Medicine. I plan to be a surgeon." he replied. A few month into his second year, he made the decision of going full time for a medical degree. He would still take business to please his parents, but it would no longer be his main focus. Madara would be fine taking over the family company on his own. He didn't need Izuna riding on his heels to make it.

"Oh wow, going big!" she said with a tint of awe in her voice. "Must be really hard. All that knowledge you have to stuff in your head and remember."

"I'm pretty good with remembering things." he purred, soaking in her admiration. The tone in his voice didn't go unnoticed and a pretty blush formed on her cheeks as she fumbled with her papers, suddenly very embarrassed.

"I uh...should probably get going. I have to meet Deidara and Ana for lunch…and stuff. And then there is class afterwards and and…well, it was nice to see you." she said, her voice fumbling with her words as much as her fingers where with the papers. It was cute.

"Before you go, would you do me a favor?" he asked before she could turn to bolt away from him. It would probably be forever before he got the chance to see her again and he'd be damned if he missed this opportunity.

"Um, sure."

"I was wondering if you'd-" before he could ask her a loud explosion rocked the building. Immediately the smell of flames and chemicals hit his nose and stung his eyes. Before him, the building started to crumple and he saw as Aurorah looked above her in fear. His body moved of its own accord, pushing her to the ground and covering her with his own body as the building started to cave in around them.

It had only been minutes, filled with the sound of their breathing -his being more labored due to the rocks on his back, he was sure to have some broken bones after this- and the clattering of small rocks and debris. Small hands clutched at his sides and when he tried to open his eyes to look down at the woman below him, an intense burning flared.

Thats right, they were next to the chemistry lab. A chemical explosion maybe? That would explain the horrid smell and burning in his eyes. Going as slowly as possible, he reached down to the bottom of his shirt and ripped a large piece away. Still connected to his arm was his backpack and he reached in to grab the water bottle that was there. He uncapped the lid and dumped the liquid onto the piece of his shirt he had removed.

"Here, I'm going to put a wet cloth over your face." he said. He felt a nod against his chest and placed the damp material over her face. It wasn't much, but hopefully it would keep her from getting too much into her eyes and mouth.

He settled himself as comfortably as he could without squishing Aurorah. He laid himself fully against her, using his arms that were wrapped like a cage around her head to keep himself propped up.

"This isn't what I had in mind when I was to finally find myself in this position with a man." he suddenly heard from below him. He couldn't help it, he laughed. Was that really the first thing she had to say about this situation.

But then, it sounded just like her to make the most out of it.

"Well then, I apologize for dashing your expectations." he said around soft chuckles.

"Because it's you Izu-chan, I suppose I can let it slide. But you owe me lunch." she said and had he been able to see her face, he would have seen a mischievous smile and a highly amused glint in her eyes.

Well damn, she said it first.

* * *

They never did get to have lunch. Once they had been removed from the rubble and rushed to the hospital, it was the last he saw of her. In fact, it was the last he saw of anything. He had been hit with the brunt of the chemicals and it had blinded him, burned his eyes and there was nothing they could really do for him. He was in the hospital for a couple weeks, not only for his eyes but he had -as he suspected- broken some bones. A few ribs and his left leg. Fate had obviously decided his eyesight was enough and he got away with only a very sore back.

When he tried to open his eyes he could make out very faint colors and fuzzy outlines but it was pointless. He couldn't make good enough distinctions of things to properly make anything out. It left him devastated. Along with his ability to see went his dream of being a surgeon. If he couldn't see, he couldn't perform and he had slumped into a sort of depression after that.

He was glad though that Aurorah had come out of it fairly well. He had asked about her when he first woke up in the hospital and had found a stuffed dog -a german shepherd the nurse said- with a small card he was told had her name and wishes to get well next to his arm. The nurse had said she was alright, went home a few days after she was admitted. His quick thinking with the wet rag had spared her the same damage to her eyes that he had obtained. Aside from a concussion and a very sore body, she was okay. He was thankful for this.

It took him awhile to get himself back together, but he eventually went back to school. He didn't quit his desire to work in the medical profession -much to his father's frustration- but he had a much harder time getting to where he wanted to be. He still wanted to help people, to heal them, but there was such a stigma he found, against the idea of a blind person being able to do such a demanding job. That without his sight, how was he supposed to help people, how was he to diagnose them.

But all of it just made him work harder. It made his resolve stronger and the lingering bits of his depression from the accident faded away as he put his whole self into his schooling. He could do it, he might just need some help, an assistant while he worked maybe but he could do it. And no one was going to tell him otherwise.

He had decided on being a chiropractor. With his eyesight gone, his other senses, hearing, smelling and touch had seemed to be heightened. He found he was good with his hands. People said he had a gentle but firm touch and had insisted he would make a great chiropractor. He had given it a try and had been pleased with how right it felt.

It had taken a bit to get a position in the field, again the stigma that he was practically useless because he was blind reared it's ugly head, but he found a clinic that was willing to give him a try and the people he treated were very surprised with how good he was. It wasn't long before he had become a highly recommended chiropractor.

It was during one of his more busier days that they met again. This time she was his patient. When he had entered the patient room he had been ready to ask the occupants name, but the boyish laugh and a familiar voice saying his name had him pausing.

"Aurorah!" his voice was soft as usual, but there was a layer of surprise and happiness. He honestly didn't think he'd meet her again. But here she was, in his patient room. He didn't know whether she came for a exam or she had stumbled across his business and decided to pay him a visit. Frankly he didn't care, she was here.

He could practically hear her silly grin and he was across the room and enveloping her in his arms, burying his face into her neck. She squeaked in surprise, startled by his actions, but she was quick to regain herself and wrap her own arms around him.

He remembered, the last time he saw her face was right before the ceiling buried them. He remembered every detail of her, and his hands reached out to see if anything had changed. They ran through her hair, over her face, knocking a pair of glasses that sat on her nose. He didn't remember glasses.

"You have eye troubles?" he asked, his fingers tapping the thick frames on her face.

"Just a little. Apparently my eyes didn't escape totally unscathed. I can't see far away very well, so I'm stuck being foureyes now. I don't mind though. I apparently, according to your brother, look cute with glasses." she said.

Wait...what? She knew his brother? Madara knew Aurorah? Why didn't he know this?

Before he could voice his question, she gave him an answer. "I just started working as a secretary for Madara at Uchiha enterprises. He recognized me as the one who had been trapped in the rubble with you and my name rang a bell. So he gave me your business card and said to make an appointment. Said it was pretty much the only way to get in touch with you."

He felt small hands grasp his face and Aurorah made a small noise of distress. "Madara told me what happened to you. I'm so sorry. You made sure I didn't get the brunt of the damage and lost your eyesight in the process." she whispered, brushing just under his open eyes. He didn't keep them closed and only outside did he wear sunglasses. He had been told that though his eyes had taken on a milky sheen, they were still fairly dark and beautiful. He of course couldn't see them to make his own judgment, but Aurorah seemed enthralled with them as she circled his eyes with her fingertips.

"You know, if I remember correctly, I owe you lunch." he suddenly said, and he was all but swamped by her laughter.

"Oh yeah, I said that didn't I. Well, if you want to Izu-chan. I work everyday but Sunday, but I'm sure if one of us asks real nicely, Madara will let me have a nice long lunch break."

Oh he wouldn't be asking his brother for permission. He would take Aurorah from work whether Madara compiled or not and if he had a problem he could bring it up with the zero fucks he'd be giving. He had waited too damn long for one damn date and now that he was presented with the opportunity, like hell would he let someone tell him no. Least of all his brother.

* * *

So just a little story to get me back into the writing grove. It'll be a short story probably with relatively short chapters so lets see if I can actually manage to finish it. It's not beta'd so exspect some grammar errors and misspelling.

Anyways tell me what you think.

As always if you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to answer back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to answer you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	2. First Date Jitters

So just to let everyone know my reasoning for Deidara being the brother (Before I get shit for it). I gave Aurorah Deidara as a brother because I was to lazy to make an OC brother for her and I wanted her to have one (I usually make her a single child) I have zero motivation to make OCs so I am implementing canon characters. Plus Deidara is fucking cool kay, I would totally have him as a psychopathic brother. He would be massive fun and we could totally sculpt shit together.

* * *

She fidgeted nervously in her seat, glancing quickly up at the clock on the wall and earning yet another annoyed glare from her boss. Aurorah couldn't help it, she was excited. Madara had informed her this morning that his brother had all but demanded her presence at 11:45am today for lunch and apparently he wasn't taking no for an answer. This of course had led the big boss to being a bit short with her, but there was an underlying happiness there that made Aurorah confused.

Madara was strange and his emotions almost reminded her of an emotionally constipated teenage girl. He had so much pent up emotions bubbling just under the surface yet he really didn't know how to express them.

Appropriately anyways. But then who was she to judge.

Aurorah sighed and let her head drop to her desk with a thunk. How the hell was she supposed to work? For years, she had agonized over what had happened that day at school. She had convinced herself that handsome, kind Izuna was better off without her, too guilty over what had happened to bring herself to see him again. She had wanted to. Aurorah had wanted to run and find him, throw her arms around him and spew un-eloquent apologizes till he told her with that soft gentle voice of his that he was fine. She knew he had been injured badly, though she hadn't been aware blindness had been the ultimate price he had payed to keep her safe till she had been informed by Madara.

She had finished her studies after the accident, pushing thoughts of the beautiful man that she had random chance meetings with away from her mind. Aurorah had ended up looking for an alternate job after college, knowing even though she had an art major, being an artist didn't bring in enough money. She needed a secondary income and that had led her to Uchiha Enterprises.

Her brother was apparently friends -She said this loosely when concerning Deidara- with one of the top dogs there and he was convinced he could get her an interview for one of the job openings. So she took the offer from him and luck had been on her side and she had received an interview from Madara himself. It had completely slipped her mind that Izuna's last name was Uchiha and that it was a big possibility that she might see him there. Her only thoughts had been helping Deidara and Ana pay the bills.

Instead Aurorah was greeted by a slightly disgruntled young man with hair resembling a lion's mane who pointed a finger at her and exclaimed loudly "You!"

Aurorah admitted she was thoroughly confused by his actions as she was pretty sure she had never met this man. It wasn't until he started explaining to her that he had seen her being removed from the school rubble with his brother that she understood.

This was Izuna's brother. His words brought forth a slew of emotions she had kept suppressed and he had strangely ushered her into the room with a concerned look, closing the door behind them. What was supposed to be a job interview turned into an emotional story telling roller coaster. Madara had filled her in on what had happened to Izuna, how he had lost his sight. The guilt had simply swapped Aurorah by then and she couldn't help breaking down and crying her apologies to the man, her words muffled by her hands that were smashed to her face. His brother's life had been ruined because of her. She remembered Izuna told her that day he had wanted to be a surgeon. Being blind, that dream was never going to happen.

Seeming uncomfortable with the women's outburst, Madara had gently placed a warm hand on her back, informing her that though his brother couldn't become a surgeon, he hadn't abandoned his desire to work in the medical field. With a load of hard work, Izuna had made himself a name as a well sought after Chiropractor.

This knowledge did very little to appease Aurorah's guilt and Madara seemed to understand. He tossed her a card and told her to make an appointment and work her shit out with Izuna. He was apparently going to hire the redhead and he didn't need her moping about during her first days on the job. She had blinked through the tears at his sudden change in demeanor and looked up at the raven haired man. He said something about Izuna being just as mopey as her and though he did his best to hide it after all these years he never got over her.

She wasn't sure what to think of this information. She was well aware that Izuna had been about to ask her out; it's why she had told him he could owe her lunch when they had been buried under piles of rubble and smashed together in a very intimate position. But now, after everything that had happened, did she deserve this affection he seemed to hold for her for so long? Again she felt it was her fault that Izuna had lost his sight but still; she took the card Madara had given her and stuck it safely in the card holder for her Iphone. She would think on it more later that night.

Satisfied with Aurorah's acceptance of the card, Madara handed her a shit ton of papers, quickly explaining a few of them and told her to fill them out and return them to her. Afterwards he would give her the rest of the day to herself and she would officially start the next morning bright and early at 6:00am; possibly earlier if he needed her to come in and assist him. She grimaced at this but nonetheless took the papers and did as she was told. Coffee was going to become an even greater friend of Aurorah's in the coming days.

* * *

11:20 -The time she had decided to head out- came quicker than Aurorah had expected and the moment the clock flashed those numbers she was up and bolting towards the exit. She heard Madara yell at her to not even bother coming back to work today. Apparently he was sure Izuna would refuse to relinquish her till he felt thoroughly satisfied. Satisfied with what she was unsure, but the mischievous twinkle in her boss's eyes had her blushing with the implications.

During her visit to Izuna's work place, when he had invited her to lunch and set up the time, she had insisted that he let her pick him up, even though he told her he was quite capable of getting his driver to pick them up. She stayed firm in her decision and with a sigh, the man had let her do as she pleased.

So with a goofy smile she hopped into her car -a 2008 mustang GT that she had gotten from Deidara as a high-school graduation gift- and started it up. The familiar sound of the powerful engine vibrated through her body and she gave a pleased purr as she headed towards Izuna's workplace.

Despite Aurorah's guilt with what had happened, talking with Izuna had lessened it a great deal. He had firmly drilled it into her head that she was in no way responsible, that it had been his decision to protect her instead of worrying about himself and that he would do it over again. He was only glad she hadn't been too badly injured. He had told her what had transpired after the accident, how the blindness had impacted him, both in a good and bad way. Yes, it had been harder for him to get where he was, but he felt he was better off than when he had his sight. He was happy with his life and now was even happier that she was there. This had made her blush and she had admitted that she was happy to be there as well.

10 minutes later and she arrived at the chiropractor's office. She headed inside and walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm here to see Izuna Uchiha." She said happily. A young woman regarded her strangely before asking her if she had an appointment.

She shook her head. "Oh no, I'm here to have lunch with him." She replied. Her admission earned her a slightly nasty look and she informed Aurorah that Mr. Uchiha was currently in a meeting with a patient and would be with her soon. She was slightly taken aback by the women's attitude and went to go sit down and wait.

Well then.

It wasn't long before Izuna came from the office she had met him in with a short older lady. They were both laughing and the man's serene expression made her heart flutter.

"Oh Izuna, you are such a doll. If I was 20 years younger I would snatch you up for myself." the lady said saucily and patted Izuna on the cheek, causing him to blush slightly in embarrassment.

She laughed and Izuna's head immediately turned to her. "Ah, Aurorah. Sorry about my tardiness. I'll be with you in a minute, I just need to get Miss. Higgins all situated." he said and she nodded. Miss. Higgins looked at the redhead with a wrinkled smile as Izuna went about getting her a new appointment set up.

"You must be the young lady he's been waiting to see today. He was so jittery with excitement. You've got yourself a keeper, such a sweet thing Izuna is, a right gentleman. I'm a bit jealous" she said in a mock whisper making Aurorah laugh and Izuna's lips form a kind smile.

"You flatter me Miss. Higgins." he said with a soft chuckle. He handed the older woman a slip of paper and told her he'd see her in two weeks.

"Now Izuna, you treat this lady right you hear. None if this ridiculous Netflix and Chill I hear about from all the young kids these day." she said and Izuna's eyes widened and he blushed furiously. He went to hastily reply but Miss. Higgins was already trotting out of the office with a hop in her step.

"I like her." Aurorah spoke up and a giggle left her lips at Izuna's clear embarrassment with the woman's implications. Madara had done the same to her before she had left so it was only fair Izuna got a taste of all the sexual innuendos flying about.

"So where are we going?" She asked as they got into her car. She was surprised with how he needed next to no help from her. He was probably used to getting around by himself, but she had still offered to which he had politely declined. He had only instructed her to walk close to him and he would follow the sound of her footsteps.

"Wherever you want to go." he replied to which she huffed. It only earned her smirk.

"Considering you are the one taking me to lunch, shouldn't you chose?" She asked as she honestly didn't know what she felt like having. She was torn between some delicious seafood or possibly the ever heavenly mexican food.

Izuna turned to face her. "If I choose, we'll end up going somewhere ridiculous fancy and neither of us are dressed properly for such a place."

"How would you know if I'm dressed properly."

He smiled knowingly. "You are wearing loose clothing, most likely sweatpants of some sort and a sweater as it it fairly cold. Granted, the fact you got away with such attire in Madara's office is astounding." he said matter-of-factly.

She pouted, looking down at her grey Supernatural hoodie and baggy black pants. "He hasn't said anything so I am assuming he doesn't care. I'm not really a morning person, so I just throw on whatever's in in my closet. I think he's more relieved I come in on time." She started up the car. Okay if he wanted her to choose, they'd do something simple.

The only seafood places Aurorah knew of where restaurants and even if she didn't need to dress uber fancy for them, she was still...under-dressed. Izuna could pass with his long sleeved grey button up, red tie and black slacks but her, just no. She looked like something that just emerged from hibernation with bears.

She looked at herself in her rear-view mirror when they hit a red light and suddenly felt super self conscious. She looked like shit. Had she even brushed her hair this morning? Not that it mattered considering her hair did whatever it wanted anyways but still. How was she even allowed out of the house? How was she even allowed into work? Where those bags under her eyes?

She suddenly had the desire to run to her house and put herself in proper order. She gave Izuna a side glance and was surprised that he was staring intently at her.

"What?"

"Are you done fretting over your appearance." he asked.

"How..."

"You began twitching erratically after I mentioned your state of dress. Honestly what you wear doesn't matter to me, I can't really see it," he motioned to his dark milky grey eyes, "But even if I could I wouldn't be bothered. I'd find you quite appealing either way. You always had this disheveled, just out of bed look about you and I highly doubt that's changed."

His words had their desired effect and she found her hands stilling from the tapping she hadn't noticed she had been doing to the steering wheel. Aurorah found it funny that she was getting so worked up over her attire. She had never cared about others opinions before, evident by the fact that she appeared in basically sleep clothing to work. But having Izuna point it out to her made her start to think, only to realize she was being silly. He couldn't see what she was wearing. She could be naked and he wouldn't know. Or maybe he would. He seemed ridiculously perceptive of his surroundings now that he was blind.

Aurorah sighed. "So, would Mexican food be good for you? I know this place that has bomb carne asada fries." She asked, thinking of the little taco shop she and Ana frequented.

There was a slight pause and she saw his lips purse slightly. "I've...honestly never had Mexican food." he said shyly, tilting his head and allowing some of that gorgeous long hair that was tied at the base of his head to fall over his shoulder.

She gasped and immediately turned into the lane that would take them to Rigoberto's "Oh Izu-chan, that is the saddest omission I have ever heard and we need to rectify the situation right away. Mexican food it'll be then." Her ears were suddenly filled with Izuna's charming laughter and she smiled happily as a light blush tinted her cheeks.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Lunch had went well. Izuna liked the food she had ordered, and as she expected made a slight mess. Mexican food was messy, she made a mess all the time.

She enjoyed the flush that would appear on his face whenever she went to swipe her thumb across his chin to remove any sour cream or guacamole and she deliberately grazed the tip of her thumb over a full bottom lip. He had such nice lips, so kissable looking. In fact he was just generally nice to look at in her opinion. She had to catch her hand several times from sliding into that all too perfect hair of his. It was just so long and shiny, falling down his back and pooling around his seat. How in god's name did he care for so much hair?

Aurorah went for another swipe at Izuna's face but this time he was prepared, catching her thumb between his lips. He took her wrist in his hand and removed her finger from his mouth, giving her a sultry smile. She was pretty sure that her heart was just about ready to jump out of her chest.

"Keep that up and I might just assume your intentions for me today are anything but pure." he purred, lifting his other hand to allow his head a place to rest. His thumb rubbed tantalizing circles against the inside of her wrist and she had to reign in the shudder that wanted to run through her body. That would only fuel his sudden playfulness.

Not that that was bad thing, but this was a public place.

"So uh, what should we do now? Madara said not to come back, and I'm not sure whether or not you have more appointments to get to today."

"Oh no, I made sure I was free for the rest of the day." he said absently as he continued to play with her wrist and then her hand, rubbing patterns into her skin. She couldn't help but watch his fingers move, dancing with precision. "Hm, we could go see a movie." he suddenly said and she lifted her head to look at him. He was gazing at her with unseeing eyes, but she felt he could still see her clear as day.

"Uh, but don't you need to see to enjoy a movie."

"I can hear perfectly fine, actually better than fine. I don't necessarily need to see the movie to enjoy it. But, it you want, you could always narrate for me." he said. She nodded, thinking about all the times she gave silly narrations to her brother and friend when they watched movies and found it to be an appealing idea. It would be fun.

"Okay then Izu-chan, let's see what's playing."

* * *

They ended up seeing Identity Thief. Izuna had proclaimed the film to be vulgar but quite hilarious and Aurorah's commentary made the already inappropriate content worse.

They had chosen to sit near the back where very few people sat and wouldn't be bothered by her speaking. In the beginning she would lean over to whisper her thoughts and comment on parts that had no words. It eventually led to her laying her head on his shoulder to speak so she didn't have to keep moving. Her side pressed against his, red hair tickled his cheek and he couldn't stop his heart from giving a tiny flutter with each whispered breath against his ear.

Without really thinking, his hand snaked out, reaching towards the arm that was pressed against him. It fluttered down her sweatered arm and when he got to her hand he grasped it tightly in his. He brought it back to him, resting the clasped hands on his thigh.

He heard Aurorah's breath hitch, pausing in the narration she had been giving. She shuffled a bit, her smaller body shifting against his and he found his own breath catch in his throat. He heard her give a huff before she took her hand back. He was disappointed in her slight rejection but he didn't get to dwell long on it as he felt their arms intertwine and her hand retake his. This new hold brought his caught arm to press into her breast and his mouth, which had opened slightly as she moved around, snapped shut. The blush that he knew was present on his face was burning furiously.

Her head went back to resting on his shoulder with a pleased hum and Izuna wondered if this was her retribution for ruining her ministration during lunch. He sighed contently with a smile, giving her hand a light squeeze and laying his own head against hers.

* * *

Expect loads of fluff from this story. It's literally written as an excuse to unlease my feelings for Izuna unto the world and it will be filled with cavity inducing suger and lemons (Possibly...most likely)

Anyways tell me what you think.

As always if you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to answer back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to answer you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	3. Man-Child

In which Madara is in everyone's business and has the mentality of a five year old.

* * *

Aurorah had to admit, the date had went really well. After the movie, they decided to sit at the park nearby and do a little more catching up. After that, they had felt dinner was in order and went to Quiznos.

It had all been so very simple, and they would occasionally fumble like teenagers. Especially when they had arrived at Izuna's place and he had placed a soft kiss on her cheek, a kiss that had smoothed over to the edge of her lips with promises of more before he had pulled away and bid her goodnight. She could still feel his lips and the heat that lingered well after he had left. It made her smile ridiculously as she sipped at her coffee and tapped at her computer.

"Women if you don't stop that irritating grin, I'm going to have you go make hundreds of useless copies."

"That would be a waste of paper."

"I honestly don't care."

And that's how her morning started. The moment she arrived at work and sat at her desk, Madara had tried digging into her about her date with his brother. She had stayed resolutely tight-lipped and this seemed to bug the crap out of the raven haired man. He had given her a look of disdain before going quietly back to work.

She knew he wasn't going to let it go. Remember when she had mentioned he had the emotional capabilities of a constipated teenage girl.

Apparently that included his personality as well.

So instead of trying to gather the events of yesterday from her, he resorted to acting like a petulant child, as if she had wronged him in every way. It was irritating, especially when she was trying to get his attention because she had a client on the phone for him and he instead resolutely ignored her, only to turn around later and chatter at her insistently when she was trying to get her work done.

She was sorely tempted to give him what he wanted if only to get him to act like the adult he was supposed to be. He was more childish then she was and that was saying something. How the hell was he CEO of this company.

She was saved by the ringing of her cell. She gave a glance at Madara, seeing that he was apparently going to ignore her in favor of the game he was playing on his computer and checked the caller ID. It was Izuna.

She held in the wiggle of excitement that wanted to burst. She was as her brother had pointed out to her yesterday, a disgustingly lovesick puppy. His words were then followed by the desire to know who the unlucky man was so he could kill him.

There would be no meetings between Deidara and Izuna anytime soon.

Before her phone could ring a dreaded third time Aurorah pressed the accept button and answered with a strangled squeak. Did that just come out of her. Madara was looking at her now and he looked positively predatory. She gave him her best glare, stupidly daring him to try anything.

" _ **You sound nervous Aurorah."**_ Izuna said, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"I'm stuck in a room with your feral brother, I should be nervous." she mumbled. She had to scoot her chair away from her desk when Madara came barreling over to her in his own chair, hands reaching out for her phone in an attempt to steal it.

"Give me that phone women!" he demanded, taking another swipe for her phone. Was he being serious?

"No! Go find your own phone, make your own calls. Do something with your life." She hissed, trying her best to keep from shouting. She pressed the phone that she had been keeping out of reach from her boss to her face and gave an irritated growl when she heard the amused chuckle on the other line.

"Izuna, your brother is a child. He has been bugging me all morning and I have gotten little to no work done. I am unsure how this company continues to run with him in charge." she huffed, all but sticking her foot out to keep Madara from advancing on her.

Was this appropriate work behavior? She sorely doubted it. What boss tried to manhandle their employees?

"Phone, now!" Sadly, Madara's arms were longer than hers and with a hand placed on the back of her chair to give him better reach, his larger body loomed over hers and the phone was suddenly gone from her grasp.

"Hey!" Aurorah cried, now the one trying to reach the phone. Madara expertly danced away from her swipe and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Izuna, you never called me last night and you have been strangely ignoring every single one of my texts. Your little girlfriend is no better, she absolutely refuses to tell me anything. One of you better speak or I'm going to explode." he complained, holding his hand out and placing it on her head to keep her from advancing.

" _ **I'm not entirely sure what you want me to say Madara, we went on a date, we had a good time. It's not like we went out and tried to conquer the world."**_ Izuna supplied.

"Then why no phone call, why ignore my texts. Unless you two got nitty gritty I see no reason to leave me hanging." He whined. Aurorah could literally picture Izuna rolling his eyes. Wasn't Madara supposed to be the older brother? Then she realized what he had said and she blushed furiously. She no longer tried grabbing for her phone, instead her mind unhelpfully supplied the images to Madara's words.

A sinkhole would be nice right about now.

" _ **Madara, it was a first date. You don't rush into sex unless you plan on ruining the entire relationship."**_

"That's awfully old-school of you Izuna." Madara teased. He waved a hand in front of his suddenly distracted assistant. She was wide eyed and blushing and he couldn't help the boisterous laugh the escaped him. He must have broke her.

"There are plenty of people who have wonderful relationships and had sex on the first date."

" _ **I'm sure there are brother, but that is not how I wish to go about things."**_

"I'm going to have to applaud you on your sheer will brother. Had I been waiting for a women for as long as you have I would have imploded from the sexual frustration alone."

There was a disgruntled sigh, " _ **Would you just give Aurorah back the phone. If it'll make you feel better we can talk later tonight."**_

"Well now that I know you guys didn't do anything exciting, telling me about the date won't be as fun. But a phone call from my busy brother would be nice." He sounded awfully desperate and Aurorah, who had finally eluded her mind's attempt to swamp her with inappropriate images, took the phone from Madara and went back to her seat. The raven haired man huffed and returned to his seat as well.

Even though she was irritated with his antics, she couldn't help a small smirk from forming. Madara was difficult but he grew on you.

"I'm sorry about that Izuna." she said.

" _ **Oh no. Don't apologize for him, he's being needy. I guess it's to be expected considering we haven't seen each other in a few weeks."**_ There was a pause, " _ **Anyways, I called to see if you're free to have dinner with me tomorrow night."**_

"Sure Izu-chan, I've got nothing planned." she said, her mood lifting at the prospect of more time spent with Izuna.

" _ **Ah, good. Then be here around seven, I should have most everything ready by then."**_

She nodded. Realizing Izuna couldn't see her she gave a chipper affirmative causing the man to laugh softly and tell her he'd see her tomorrow. She pushed the end button and pocketed her phone.

"Izu-chan?" Madara suddenly spoke up, his voice sly.

"Oh hush it you and get back to work."

Madara only laughed.

* * *

Izuna perked up when he heard the doorbell ring later that night. Wondering who could possibly be needing him at this time he got up from the couch and opened the door.

"Madara, what are you doing here?" He said in surprise.

Madara stood at his door, a case of beer held in his hand. "I felt a phone call was insufficient so I decided to make a personal house call." he said, brushing past Izuna and into the kitchen as if he owned the place.

"I brought beer." he called as Izuna closed the door, mumbling about brothers with no manners. He walked into the kitchen, the sound of Madara making himself comfortable at the island table reaching his ears. He pulled out one of the chairs and sat, glaring unhappily at the man across from him.

"Madara, it is nine at night, I have work early in the morning." he chastised. Madara waved a hand dismissively and grabbed two of the beers.

"Yes yes. But a small phone call telling me to mind my own business and how your days at work are going isn't enough. I need to know more about this...girl you are so infatuated with."

"Do you not work with her? Can't you make your own impressions?" He asked.

Madara frowned, taking the lid off one of the beers and handing it to his brother. Izuna took it and gave the beverage a narrowed glare. What part of work tomorrow morning did Madara not get? Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed and knocked back a few gulps. To hell with it.

"Of course I can. In fact, Aurorah is very motivated by food. If you bribe her with the right thing, she'll do anything you ask. I told her if she could get stuck up young Itachi a date, I would buy her her choice of lunch for a week. Do you know what happened?"

"She got Itachi a date."

"She sure did. Didn't think she'd be able to, but the next day she brought in this cute little brunette, whispered to her something about a delicious man that needed her special attention and next thing I know, Itachi is taking her to dinner. Now I owe her lunch for a week and she has been using it quite wisely." Madara said mournfully as if he couldn't afford the appetite of one women. But then, with the way Aurorah had downed the food at the Mexican joint yesterday, maybe he couldn't. Izuna was quite sure Aurorah was a bottomless pit waiting for food.

"Is that all you have established about her, that she really likes food."

Madara placed his chin in his hand and sipped thoughtfully on his beer. "Well, I guess she's funny and easy to get along with...when she's not telling me how to do my job."

"You do have this annoying habit of fooling around and not getting anything done. My call to Aurorah this afternoon is proof of that."

"That's not the point. I am the boss and she is the assistant. I didn't hire her to be my mother." he said with a pout. Izuna laughed.

"I think you enjoy her nagging. You would have fired her otherwise."

"Weeelll, she does have this repulsive temper that makes all the senior managers get their weekly reports due on time so I don't have to be bothered to go around and get them. And she brings coffee every morning and she's pretty decent at a game of cards. And just maybe meetings are a little more bearable when she's making stupids notes on sticky paper and showing them to me as if I care. Clients seem to like her as well."

"So she has basically worked there for little under a week and had already taken over the company."

Madara slammed his beer down. "She has hasn't she. This is horrible." He looked sorrowfully at the table before it turned into a glare and he looked at Izuna. "Hey, this was supposed to be a conversation about you and your feelings, not mine. You turned this around"

"Was it? Did I?"

"Izuna." the blind man raised an eyebrow at Madara's attempt to be threatening with him.

"Fine, what is it you want to know."

His brother smiled as if he had won some great prize. "How did you meet?"

Izuna slowly blinked as he recalled the day he had met Aurorah. She was a wild spitfire who had rocketed into his life to save him from a group of bullies. "In elementary school. She didn't actually attend the school, she was just there with her father to pick up her brother. You were in detention and I was getting it from the usual culprits and I guess she happened to find it displeasing." he explained.

"Aurorah's the one who beat that assholes face in! 100 points for her then. But dang, you didn't seriously wait since elementary school for her did you. I clearly remember you had a few flings with some girls in high-school."

"I didn't actually think I'd see her again after that incident, so of course I had girlfriends. Plus I was young then, aside from inspiring me to stick up for myself I rarely thought too much about her. It wasn't till my second year in college that we met again. She hadn't changed all that much aside from being older. My interest started then I suppose."

"So, why didn't you guys go out?"

Izuna shifted nervously, embarrassed about what he was about to admit. "I forgot." he said quietly.

Madara deadpanned. "You forgot. How do you forget to ask someone out? You were distracted by her breasts I bet. She does have a nice rack."

Izuna blushed. "I was not distracted by her breasts. I may have...glanced, in their direction and found them appealing but I was not distracted by them. I simply wasn't thinking about it. By the time I did, she was already gone and it wasn't until the accident that I got to see her again."

Madara's brow rose, not believing for a minute that his little brother wasn't distracted by a nice pair of boobs. But he let it go, Izuna's embarrassment was not his intention tonight, no matter how funny and easy it was. "So you're telling me you were too busy to look her up. How hard is it to get the attention of one girl."

"Very hard apparently. And you know very well how busy I was. What little free time I had was used for sleeping. That's not to say I didn't try but I was swamped. Getting a date wasn't on my mind as much as it was for you."

"But you saw her again. I do hope you asked this time?"

"I was about to, but the explosion happened and asking her out was suddenly no longer on my mind. Her safety was. And then I'm sure you remembered what happened then. We were taken to the hospital and I didn't see her again until just recently."

"That's a long time to wait for someone. So you are serious about this relationship?" Madara said no longer teasing and suddenly very intent.

It was a long time to wait for someone. But Izuna had and he hadn't regretted a moment of it. Yes, he didn't think they would meet again but a part of him hoped. He had wanted to see Aurorah again, he had wanted her in his life and he had hoped that if he waited a little while she would appear again. He had been banking on their silly chance meetings meaning something more and like all the times before, she would pop randomly into his life.

Only this time, he had no plans on letting her get away. He was done waiting.

"I guess it is, but it was worth it. I like her, I really do and I want it to work which is why I am not rushing."

"Well, mother and father will want to meet her. They'll insist she comes to the next family get together."

Izuna groaned and rubbed his forehead. "God don't remind me."

"And I'm sure Aurorah's lovely brother Deidara will be all too pleased to meet you. Unless you two have already been acquainted."

Izuna's eyes narrowed suspiciously at his brothers mischievous voice. "I have in passing but I never actually talked to him. You're making it sound like we wouldn't get along."

"Take Aurorah's temper, a protective older brother complex and a man who likes playing with fire and you have Deidara. Itachi didn't get to hear the end of it once he found out she was dating. I could hear the screaming all the way from my floor."

"He sounds delightful. So you know Deidara personally."

"No not personally, but more through Itachi. We were all part of the same rag tag gang back in elementary and high-school. If I'm not mistaken, Deidara loathes anyone with the last name of Uchiha, so good luck there." Madara looked thoughtful for a minute. "You know, now that I think about it, I think Aurorah cheated in our wager. I bet she knew Itachi through Deidara. I bet she played nice and convinced Itachi to go along with her so she could get free lunch."

Izuna laughed. How easily the conversation went from one subject to another. "Did you say she couldn't know Itachi to win."

"No, I just said she had to get him to go on a date."

"Well then, she obviously played by the rules. You didn't set any limitations so it doesn't matter how she did it just that she did it."

"It's unfair and you're biased."

"Finish your drink brother."

* * *

When Aurorah got to work the next day, Madara was being suspiciously pleasant. She placed his coffee on his desk next to his arm and almost shied away when he gave her a bright smile and said good morning. She had to make sure it wasn't just her and so had asked the nice bowl haired kid who was sitting happily in his cubicle working -if she remembered correctly, his name was Lee- If Madara had been like that all morning.

"Since I walked in at least. Such youthful enthusiasm for work today he has. He's usually so very sour." he replied merrily to which she shuddered. It meant he had gotten his way in some form. She had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with her and Izuna and she knew for a fact that she hadn't said a word to the bastard.

Izuna was so a traitor. Like giving candy to a bratty toddler.

Aurorah thanked Lee -she should really talk to him more, he was nice- and went to slink as stealthily as possible to her desk. Thankfully Madara seemed more interested in whatever he was doing on his computer -work hopefully- and she got in a good two hours before the silence could no longer be allowed to live.

"So, hadn't realized you and Izuna knew each other so long. Elementary is quite a ways back" he suddenly spoke. He didn't look up from his computer which meant he was actually working and not playing a game.

So Izuna had literally spilled all the beans. Not that anything was a secret. Since he already knew thanks to Izuna, she decided to speak with him. "I wouldn't say we really knew each other, more like I saved his scrawny ass from fuckturds. And then we happened to randomly cross paths a few time till we ended up here."

"Did you bother to try asking him out?"

"Uh, I was like 7 when we first met. The only thing I was thinking about at that time was whether we'd be getting McDonalds for dinner that night. The second time, I thought about it afterwards but never really saw him till the accident."

"Ever thought about looking him up?"

"I did actually. Would you believe me the whole time I was too chicken shit to ask him after I found his Facebook. He was really popular and I was...me."

Madara looked up at this and gave Aurorah a disbelieving frown. "You, chicken. Ms. I-go-around-verbally-beating-everyone-in-the-company-till-they-do-my-bidding was to chicken to ask my brother out because he's popular." he said accusingly.

She hunched her shoulders and looked shyly down at her work. "I...I'm not as confident as I make myself out to be ya know. I never really...had a good track record when it came to asking boys out."

"Is that so. With that rack how could anyone say no."

Aurorah blushed and glared at Madara. "I didn't want to be accepted because I have nice boobs Madara." She huffed and sipped at her coffee. "They would always say I was too tempermental, that I was too boyish. They wanted a nice girl. Sure I would get the occasional offer for a nightly fling when I got older but I wasn't into that sort of thing"

"So your attitude was the problem."

"I suppose."

"Well, I can't personally say some fire in a women is a bad thing. And obviously Izuna doesn't care, he probably thinks it's a turn on. His saintly persona doesn't fool me."

"Do you always talk so inappropriately to your employees." She asked blushing at the idea that Izuna might just find her attitude a turn on. And here comes the images. Thanks Madara.

"Of course not, but I make a special allowance for you. You are dating my brother after all."

She squinted hard at him. "But you acted like this from the start."

"Oh what can I say, you just bring out the best in people."

Aurorah sighed and shook her head, turning back to her work. "If the man-child mentality is your best then we might have some problems."

Madara laughed.

* * *

So If you think this story is going too fast, it's kinda supposed to. It's intended to be a short fast paced love story. As for Madara's personality, I have found quite a bit of Modern AUs where he's more childish in nature (Basically a giant man-child) which I find kind of endearing so I went with it. I'm going to assume its because these stories still had Izuna alive so no drastic change in him to make him cold. So his demeanor is more...open.

Anyways tell me what you think.

As always if you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to answer back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to answer you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	4. Dinner and a Show

Uh, so this chapter boarders really close to an M rating, but since there is no removal of clothing I am keeping the rating as T.

But as a warning, a situation of sexual nature happens in this chapter. Nothing overly graphic but still sexual.

Enjoy.

* * *

The next day, Aurorah decided to do exactly as she had told herself she would do and befriend the nice bowl-haired kid.

Lee, his name was Lee or Rock Lee as Madara had so helpfully supplied. His parents must have loved Kung-Fu movies or something. She had to remind herself of this several times so she didn't seem like a fool and forget when she talked to him.

So she had invited him to lunch with her to which he readily agreed and they had settled for a nice meal at Panera...on Madara of course, since he stilled owed her for the bet and she had asked nicely to include Lee.

Lee didn't seem at all bothered that he was dining with his boss -who was glaring at him- appearing all to happy to have made _'new friends'_. Madara cringed at this prompting Aurorah to elbow him in the ribs. _'Don't be an asshole'_ her glare said and the raven-haired man simply huffed and dug into his pasta bowl.

Lee and Aurorah got along great. Lee's enthusiasm was endearing and contagious. She felt more exuberant just being next to him. He talked about all kinds of things, from his love of spicy food -which they shared- to his crush on a girl named Sakura who worked at a hospital. She had apparently helped him get better after a biking accident and she was an angel with pink hair. Unfortunately she seemed chin deep in a crush on Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother and Madara's nephew. The Uchiha muttered something about him being a little asshole, just like his father.

Sakura not returning his affection seemed to be the only thing that made him down. She patted him on the head and gave him her most motherly smile. "It's okay Lee. It may be a used up metaphor but there really are so many more fish in the sea. Like over 7 billion fish and that's a lot of fish."

He thought on this, a little frown on his face before beaming up at her. "You are right Aurorah. My love for Sakura may not fade right away, but there is sure to be someone out there who I can love just as passionately." He fisted the air before attacking his food with gusto. She smiled and Madara rolled his eyes.

"That's the spirit Lee."

He looked up at her, swallowing the food in in his mouth before speaking. "Do you have anyone you like?" He asked. Aurorah blinked, her forkful of salad suspended in front of her mouth. She put it down, intent on answering him but Madara beat him to it.

His smile was almost maliciously gleeful as he leaned back in the booth beside her. "Of course she is, she's happily dating my little brother. In fact she just might end up being my future little sister." He pressed his cheek to Aurorah's and she stilled at the implications. Her marry Izuna. But they only just started dating. She did feel warmed slightly by the thought though.

Madara could feel the heat from the red-head's cheek. His smile turned down and he leveled a glare at the kid before him. "That means she's off limits. She's taken, spoken for, not up for sale. So no getting any silly little infatuations with her like with this Sakura chick got it."

Lee looked slightly taken aback and Aurorah closed her eyes and counted to ten. 'Don't punch your boss, he pays you, he is your literal cash cow, your source of income. You are Zen.' With her mental rant complete, she pushed Madara's face away from her.

"God Madara, don't be such a little shit, he was only asking a question." she scolded him.

Shock subsiding, Lee smiled brightly at them. "It is quite alright. If you are truly dating his brother, then it is only right he defends the honor of both you and his sibling."

Now it was Madara's turn to be shocked. His face scrunched up, as if he couldn't quite grasp the kids exuberance. He wanted to sneer at him but felt the gesture would go over his bowl cut head so he simply settled for pouting. Aurorah sighed and patted the man on his arm.

He'd get over it.

* * *

When Aurorah drove up to Izuna's house, in the very posh and quiet suburb neighborhood, she almost said fuck it and bailed. When she had dropped him off that night they went out, she hadn't taken the time to look around. It had been dark and she was too preoccupied with Izuna's voice as she drove and the almost kiss he had left her with.

Now, she stood at the very fancy looking oak door with a fancy little window and remembered that Izuna was from a ridiculously wealthy family; The Uchihas. Not that there was anything remotely wrong with that, but she felt suddenly undeserving of such a man who was so above her in status. She wasn't anything special, certainly wasn't rich and she didn't come from any well known family.

She took a deep breath, and taking a page from her new friend Lee, shoved some well needed self-confidence in herself and raised her fist to knock on the wood door. There was a moment of silence, in which she shuffled anxiously on the welcome mat and fiddled with the bottle of sangria she was told would be a good idea to bring. She wasn't much of a drinker, but she could handle a few cups of the fruity liqueur her brother's boyfriend was fond of. And if she continued to be as nervous throughout the night as she was now, then she would need it.

She heard the sound of locks sliding out of place and she tried to hold down the sudden panic that flared. She didn't understand why she felt so panicked, it was only Izuna.

But maybe that was it. It was Izuna. She was going to have dinner with Izuna, in his house, together, alone.

It was no secret to her that she found Izuna really attractive. He was gorgeous. He had grown from that previously scrawny, girly kid from her brother's elementary to a tall, dark and handsome individual. He oozed a calm sophisticated sex appeal and they were going to be alone and not in the safety of the public.

Her name being called made her jump and she gave a sound reminiscent of a dying pterodactyl screech. She clutched the bottle she was holding and stared wide-eyed at the slightly amused Izuna. Her cheeks reddened when she caught herself staring at him. He did look good in the silver grey suit pants, and a white button up tucked in with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows. He wasn't wearing a tie and the top buttons were undone leaving his pale neck and collarbone open to her wandering eyes.

"You seem very distracted and nervous." he said ushering her into the warm house. She complied, shoulders hunched and followed him as he lead her to a nice, well kept kitchen that was currently in use.

"I'm not distracted...or nervous." Aurorah's words sounded like a lie to her and Izuna seemed to think so as well when he gave her a skeptical look. He didn't push her though and instead gestured her to sit as he went back to doing whatever it was he was doing before she got there. She did so, placing the sangria bottle on the table although she did not remove her hands from it and instead held it tighter.

Sangria bottle give her strength.

"I brought fruity...alcohol." she muttered.

"Did you now." He sounded amused and this worked to calm Aurorah's nerves slightly. Despite his very real attractiveness, he was also so very calming and she felt herself no longer clutching the bottle tightly in nervousness. He was a peaceful man, while she was an emotional women and this seemed to work in their favor.

"My apologies for dinner being late. I meant to have it done before you got here, but I was caught up in work." Izuna said, garnering Aurorah's zoning attention. As she lost herself in her thoughts, she had propped her chin in her hand and had went quiet. Her gaze had suspiciously landed firmly on his ass, and she had set to admiring it as he went about cooking. It looked especially nice in his form fitting suit pants that hugged that firm butt just right.

And it wasn't just his butt that was well off. Every time he turned around her butt gazing turned into crotch gazing and he seemed very well endowed in that area as well if that suit bulge was anything to go by.

And holy shit she was being a creeper. She pressed her blushing face into her hands and held in a sigh. Izuna would definitely hear that and then he'd ask questions.

"It's alright, I can wait." She said. And she could, because even though it was embarrassing, she really liked being a creeper for Izuna.

* * *

Dinner went well, really well actually. Izuna was an amazing cook and Aurorah wasn't going to be ashamed that she ate more than her fair share. It was really fucking good. Though she did apologize that she had been gluttonous. This only prompted Izuna to chuckle with a knowing smile as he told her to eat however much she wanted.

He certainly knew the way to her heart.

After dinner was finished and dishes put away, they settled down in the living room to watch TV. Well she watched it and Izuna listened.

She wasn't sure what had started it, their cuddling had been innocent enough. She had felt a little tired and had stretched her arms to wound around Izuna's middle. He was laying back into the couch in a casual slouch with his knees up; it was almost childlike and it made his stomach the perfect pillow for her head. So she went with it.

But when he stretched lazily and his shirt rose slightly, her hand had accidentally slipped down to brush smooth pale flesh. And that _had_ been an accident.

Everything afterwards wasn't. She'd blame the sangria for that one.

Next thing Aurorah knew, her hands found their way under his shirt and ran amok over the skin on his abdomen and chest and down his sides. His eyes had widened and small strangled noise left his lips but he didn't push her away so she forged onward.

Being especially bold, one hand went farther downward and brushed the bulge she had been eyeing appreciatively earlier. She smiled wickedly and gave it a small squeeze. This earned her a small groan and Izuna's eyes lidded and turned a darker pewter then usual in arousal. She liked this look on him.

Her mouth eventually found his and she licked experimentally against full lips, asking silently for permission. Soft warm hands caught her face and pulled her into a tender kiss. It was a contrast to the heated frenzy she was using on his skin.

Pulling her hands from his crotch - which felt large and heated and stiff through his pants from her ministrations - she switched up her position and straddled his hips. Her fingers curled into that wonderfully silky hair, deepening their kiss and grinding down against him. She was suddenly glad that she had forgone her usual pants or capris and chosen a skirt. It left only her thin cotton panties and his pants between her and that delicious solid heat.

And just touching him through his pants wasn't going to be enough, she wanted more of him. Throwing all rational thought out the proverbial window, her hands flew to the belt that kept her prize locked away. That straining hot prize that was begging her to be released.

It was as she unzipping his pants, ready to plunge in and remove him from his confines that she was gripped on her upper arms and pushed gently off a slightly painting Izuna. She looked at the raven haired man in confusion. Did he not want the same thing? He sure looked like he did and he had reciprocated her actions.

So then why?

* * *

Izuna couldn't take any more of it. If they continued like this, he knew he'd give in and have her right there on his couch. Aurorah was just too much, literally dry humping him like a wanton vixen, little sounds of pleasure leaving her lips as her hands roamed his flesh and it was like music to his ears. He would cum in his pants at this rate.

She was also becoming so very wet and he had to keep his hands from wandering down there to her warmth and aid in making her wetter. He settled for placing his hands on her upper thighs and running slow circles deceptively close to where he wanted them to be.

 _'Make up your damn mind!'_ he berated himself. A needy moan was ripped from his throat when she ground particularly hard against him, scraping the fabric of his pants against his sensitive erection.

Shit, he wanted so badly to say fuck it and take her. As she was now, she'd let him. She'd let him fuck her on every damn surface of the house if he wanted.

But he couldn't. He didn't want their relationship to be only about sex, no matter how much they wanted it. So when her hands undid his belt and went to unzip him, Izuna had to push her away. Because if she went any further, he'd be done and he'd let her finish her work.

He could hear Aurorah's disappointment, it mimicked his own feelings, but he steeled himself.

"Izuna?" her voice was filled with questions and unchecked desire. Why did he stop her? Did she do wrong? Did he not want it, did he not want her?

"I'm sorry Aurorah," he started, shifting slightly to relieve the aching pressure between his legs, "It's not that I don't want you, so don't think that. Shit, I would take you to that room and fuck you senseless, but that's not what I want this relationship to be about."

She was still, quiet. Thinking on his word most likely, and god he hoped she wouldn't bow out because he wouldn't give. He really hoped she wasn't that type of girl, because he really liked her and he wanted this to work. Hell he had waited a damn long time for her because he felt it was right, that she was the one as corny as that sounds.

"You want to wait...on sex?" She sounded almost mystified by the idea, like she couldn't quite grasp that he had suggested it.

"Yes, but not for long. Even my control runs thin at some point, but long enough to be sure that this is going to work, that this is right."

There was another moment of silence before she made a disgruntled groan and he felt Aurorah's head hit his shoulder.

"Ugh, that's such a cockblock move Izu-chan. But if that's what you want then I'll go with it." Her head turned and he felt her lips brush the side of his throat and she gave it a tiny lick. "I can still touch you right?"

"In what way?"

"In what way, don't be coy Izuna. I mean _touch you_." her hands gripped his still aching cock through his pants and he gasped in surprise with the action. "Because you have nice assets and I have wandering hand syndrome." she said mischievously and rubbed hard. He shuddered, hands going to grip her hips as she straddled his leg and moved against him slowly. She didn't go any farther though, awaiting his permission.

"Would that change how you felt about the situation?" He asked, unable to hide the shudder in his voice. Shit he was close.

"What, with whether I'll wait? No, I'd still do so, I just want to know how much self control I need to have around you."

Izuna nodded at this, jaw clenching when she squeezed him. "Wandering hands huh. I suppose I can't object to that." His hands were back to making little teasing circles on her inner thighs, occasionally brushing against arousal soaked panties. She smiled wickedly against his neck, resuming her position straddling his hips and starting an aching rhythm. She was going to make them both come without the need for sex.

The little minx.

* * *

Aurorah stood in front of the microwave, staring longingly at the leftover food Izuna had sent her home with as it circled inside. She could smell the heavenly aroma as it heated and it made a silly smile adorn her face. The microwave beeped and she remove her food, stirring it with a fork.

She turned around and immediately slammed into a solid wall of flesh. She flailed slightly, her food almost flying from her hands. Vulgar curses left her lips and she looked up with a lethal glare.

"Madara..."

"Did my brother make that?" he demanded.

The sudden question caught her off guard and she blinked. "Um, yes, but what does that..."

"Give it to me!"

And with that, he swiped the bowl of food from her grasp and bailed out of the lunchroom, his long raven hair trailing after him like a giant hairy cape. She stood there, a wide-eyed look of surprise on her face.

Did he just?

He did!

He so fucking did!

Her shock morphed to fury and she stomped after her boss. Employees scattered out of her blazing, screeching path and only Lee gave her a thumbs up as she passed him.

"Madara, you fucking shithead, you get back here with that food or so help me I will strip you naked and take your pretty fucking ass outside and flay you on the frozen concrete. Freezer burn will be the least of your problems you giant ass fucking man-child."

The boss's door opened and slammed closed with a loud bang, rattling the walls and making the staff flinch. They all looked at each other before silently returning to their work, hoping for the work day to end so they could go home and pray for a saner job.

* * *

No overly sure I like this chapter. It was a hard one to write out for some reason and didn't come out nearly like how I had planned. There was supposed to be a little conversation during dinner, but what I had thought up in my head wouldn't come out on the doc so I left it out.

By the way, if anyone is wondering, the month in this chapter is the middle of November and they live in a cold city area. So it is already snowing sometimes. Also, I leave some descriptions vague or not put them at all, like what Izuna's house looks like or what they ate for dinner. It's easier for me to do this as I get really stumped on interior descriptions and I really do want to get this story done fully.

As always if you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to answer back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to answer you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	5. Why I Hate Uchihas

So, not overly happy with this chapter. It okay, but I don't feel as if I wrote it properly. But it wouldn't come out any other way. It's nice and long though. Sorta fillery and informational, so no much happens.

* * *

Aurorah's relationship with Izuna progressed well. She found herself spending a whole lot of time at his house, even staying the night when she didn't really feel like driving home. One night ended up being multiple nights, and one morning when she had trudged herself to the bathroom, she had found Izuna quietly standing in front of the large marble counter with a thoughtful look on his handsome face.

"What's up?" she asked. Izuna hummed before turning to give her his thoughtful look.

"I'm just surprised. Considering you spend most of your time here, I have yet to come across much of your stuff. I was of the opinion that most partners start leaving their bathroom items at the others house when they start sleeping there. You don't."

The question had caught her slightly off guard, being as it was so early in the morning. She had to stop to think about it for a minute before replying to him. "I didn't think you'd appreciate me leaving my shit around even if it made it easier for me. You have this order to everything and I would most certainly ruin it, trust me." It was one of the reasons she had yet to invite Izuna to her place. Her house would be a death sentence to the blind man. He would trip on all the literal crap littering the floor.

Izuna tilted his head cutely, an action that always turned her to putty in his hands. Although that wasn't really hard to do when it came to him. He smiled before gripping her chin between his thumb and index finger and bringing her into a chaste kiss.

God it was too early. She hadn't even had coffee and he was already turning her to mush.

"Bring what you need, just allow me to put it in order."

"I have a lot of stuff I need, I don't want you feeling like I'm moving in. The last thing you need is to organize my lady stuff."

"But I would be honored to organize your lady stuff." he deadpanned.

She squinted at him and sighed. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." He won arguments way to easily.

He smiled sweetly, the second kiss he gave her before leaving the bathroom feeling much too triumphant. She gave a tired groan and closed the door a little more harder than she intended.

But she did as he asked and gathered what she needed when she returned home from work that day. Clothes, hygiene things, more clothes, art stuff, the body pillow she had been sorely missing. She spotted her dog, a large female German Shepherd named Emmet watching her intently from the bed. The dog whined, shuffling in the blankets pathetically and giving her a needy look.

No, Izuna would probably not like her packing her dog with her. No matter how cute she looked when she pleaded with her shifty eyebrows.

She was almost done when Ana, her best friend and pretty much her sister from another mother, came barging in bringing with her the scent of warm vanilla and incense.

"Woman, what are you doing? Why are you packing?" She asked, sitting on the bed and giving Emmet's head a good scratch.

"I'm just taking a few things to Izuna's. Since I have been staying there frequently, I'm bringing some stuff over so I don't have to rush here from his house before work to get ready in the mornings."

Ana paused in her petting and gave her a skeptical look. "Wow, moving pretty fast there. And he's okay with this; you moving your shit in?"

Aurorah nodded, zipping the suitcase. "It was his idea." she said. She could feel the lingering gaze of her friend boring holes into her back and she turned around to lock blue eyes with green.

"What?"

"Nothing, just never seen you this serious about something." she paused. "Okay maybe I'm a little worried. I don't want you getting deep into this relationship so quickly and then to come out heartbroken. I mean, you two have only been dating a little over a month now and you are already moving in with him."

"I'm not moving in Ana."

"Might as well be, we hardly see you around anymore."

There was a tense silence. Aurorah simply stood there, staring intently at her bag. She knew Ana was only being a concerned friend but she didn't like the slight disapproving tone that was lacing her voice.

"Do you love him?" the brunette suddenly asked and Aurorah looked up at her sharply.

"What?"

"I asked if you love him."

She blinked owlishly at Ana, mouth trying to work some words out. Did she love Izuna? When she thought about it, the answer came to her swiftly and without pause.

Yes, she did. When they had crossed paths in college the first time, there at been a spark, an attraction, one she was too afraid to act upon. Then the second time, she could say she fell in love with him right there on the spot when he had thrown himself in the way of danger to protect her. Being in love with him, it was probably the reason she had let her guilt keep her from reaching out to him after the accident.

And then they finally got together and that affection for him had never faded. After all the initial first time dating jitters were gone, she had noticed she was incredibly comfortable in his presence. He just had this way about him that drew her in, that had her calm and at peace. She could talk to him for hours or just lay about together in comfortable silence.

So yes, she was in love. She was hopelessly in love with Izuna Uchiha and she was damned proud of it.

She bit her lip and gave Ana a steady look. "Yep, totally in love with his firm ass." she said. A brow rose on her friend's face before she burst into a fit of laughter.

"You are such a dumbass Rory." she stood and patted her on the head. "By the way, your dorky friend Lee is here."

* * *

"You must be Izuna."

Izuna looked up as the sound of his name and smiled. "Yes, I'm here to see Aurorah."

He had been visiting his brother that day when he had made the decision to come and visit

Aurorah at her house. He and Madara were at lunch when he'd been informed about the date of their parents annual Christmas party by his brother. Told him he should bring Aurorah and when Izuna had been about to decline his suggestion -the thought of his girlfriend and his parents in the same room made him cringe- Madara had the balls to pinch his cheeks as if they were children again and told him he wasn't taking no for an answer.

And so here he was, being guided by a young woman named Ana through what he was told was a minefield of shit and to the backyard where he could clearly hear two people screeching at each other.

He was thrust back into the cold when they reached the backyard. Immediately he recognized one of the yelling voices to be Aurorah, the other was masculine and sounded vaguely familiar. He guessed it was maybe her brother Deidara.

"The both of them are such losers." he heard his female guide say and she patted his shoulder almost sympathetically. "You are have your work cut out for you. Rory is definitely a handful."

Izuna wondered briefly why that was a bad thing. Sure Aurorah was loud and boisterous and sometimes a little brash and inappropriate but that was part of her charm in his opinion.

"Yes well, she gives good butt touches so I guess that makes up for it." he said simply. There was a strangled noise from Ana before she burst into giggle.

"She did say something about liking your firm ass." the woman said and Izuna blushed. He wondered what else Aurorah had told her friend. Because she had certainly touched more than his ass.

Before he could make anymore commentary with the brunette, he was suddenly hit in the face with something immensely cold -he was going to assume snow- and he heard Ana give a surprise shout when he was sent sprawling backwards into the white fluff behind him. It was followed by the barking of a dog, which he felt jump on his fallen form and begin licking his face, and more yelling from Aurorah and Deidara.

"Oh my god Deidara, you fucking twit! Did you just seriously pelt a blind man in the face with fucking snow? You can't just go around hitting blind people with fucking snow." Aurorah reprimanded heatedly, and she was soon at his side, batting the concerned large dog off of him and then proceeding to brush snow from his face and hair.

"I assumed he was your boyfriend when I saw him un."

"So you hit him with snow?"

"Uh yeah bitch, what else would I hit him with, Emmet's fucking toys."

"You don't hit him period."

Deidara huffed. "He's an Uchiha. I hate Uchihas un." he growled before he stomped off passed the group and into the house. Izuna felt Aurorah turn to her receding brother and yell that he was a fucking shitface before she focused her attention solely to him. His face was grasped in her hands as she brushed lightly over his closed eyes.

"I'm so sorry about him. He's an asshole." she said hurriedly, as if she didn't, he would go away. He gave her his most reassuring smile and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It's just snow Aurorah."

"That is so not the point." Aurorah mumbled before she helped him into a standing position. Her hands darted over his form, brushing more snow from him and he couldn't stop the smirk from gracing his lips when she lingered on his bottom. He heard Ana make a gagging noise and mutter something about gross lovebirds before she walked away, leaving them alone. Izuna laughed, pulling the redhead flush against him and returning her butt touch.

"I have returned from the bathroom." Both Izuna and Aurorah turned abruptly to the new voice.

"Lee." Aurorah squeaked. Her face flushed as she realized both her and Izuna had their hands full of each others asses. Lee looked incredible awkward and his round eyes zeroed in on their closeness...and hands and his face turned a particular shade of dark red.

"Oh uh, I believe I will go help Miss Ana with whatever it is she might currently be doing." he said in a rush, and he was suddenly gone just as fast as he came in.

"Oh poor Lee, he's so innocent." Aurorah said, a little smile on her face and Izuna chuckled.

"You are mean." he teased and leaned down to brush his lips over hers. She lifted her arms from around his waist, wrapping them behind his neck and pressed her pink lips more securely to his. He obliged her, mouthing her lips gently and tenderly. It threatened to become more than simply innocent, -kissing her always sent a thrilling heat through him- so he left her with one more peck before backing away and giving her a wink.

"And you call me mean, you are a tease plan and simple." she tugged gently on a few strands of his bound hair that had fallen over his shoulder. "One day, you'll regret it."

"Will I?"

He could feel her heated glare and imagined that she had a very cute pout. His kissed her quickly to make sure.

Yep, pouting.

* * *

A few minutes later found the two sitting cozily in the living room, sipping at rich hot chocolate Ana had thrust into their cold hands the moment they sat down. Aurorah gave Lee a sheepish wave, still a little embarrassed he had caught her and Izuna groping each other. The bushy browed kid waved her off awkwardly and gave her his springtime of youth speech. She laughed.

"So, you gonna tell me why you came to visit my bear cave when you knew I was gonna just come back over later tonight?" she asked.

Izuna gave her a pointed look and a frown. "I'm starting to think you don't want me at your house."

Aurorah sat up straighter and flailed the arm not holding her mug desperately at him. "Oh no, it's not-well it's kinda that, it's just..." She gulped in a deep breath and then sighed "I was worried about...Deidara. Now that you meet him I'm sure you can guess why." she said dejectedly.

"Well, I was informed he didn't particularly like Uchiha's."

"That's putting it a bit lightly."

"Care to explain. Something must have breed such a loathing."

Aurorah tilted her head and pondered it. "I'm not actually all that sure, I didn't even know Deidara hated the Uchiha's till I started working for Madara. I mean, I just recently found out Itachi was Uchiha and I've known him for a little while now. That man never once said a thing, though I should have guessed by his ridiculously flawless hair. All you Uchiha's seem to have it."

"And Deidara and Itachi happen to get along?"

"Well, they seem to tolerate each other fairly well. They were part of this group in elementary through high school. I supposed Sasori would rip his ass off and hand it back to him on a silver platter if he didn't try to be a little civil with others. Deidara's people skills are a work in progress."

"So, just a natural dislike for my family."

"Yes, a natural dislike for all of you perfect Uchiha people un."

Aurorah and Izuna immediately looked up at the new voice. Deidara stood before them, hands stuffed in the pockets of navy blue sweatpants. He glared at them with narrow blue eyes before sitting with a plop on the recliner across from them and kicking his slippers off. His eyes never strayed from Izuna and the man shifted in slight discomfort, knowing he was the center of the scathing blondes attention.

"We are anything but perfect." Izuna spoke up earning a haughty laugh in return.

"You wanted to know why I don't like your family? Not only are they perfect, but they are assholes about it."

He went on to tell them multitude of stories that involved him and the two Uchiha's he knew the most, Itachi and Madara. While he had never actively involved himself with Madara, he came to know him when he was friends with Itachi as a kid. He and Itachi were significantly younger than Madara, and Itachi had grown to admire the older Uchiha, so much so that he participated in silently bullying his once friend when Madara did. Whether the young Uchiha realized that's what he was doing at the time, he wasn't sure, but it didn't matter.

It could be passed off as petty harmless teasing, but to Deidara, who had worked hard in everything he did, took it as anything but. He prided himself in being a hard worker. Madara would deliberately one up Deidara in the things he worked on and made sure the younger kid knew it, rubbing his success in the blondes face. He would include Itachi in this, the younger Uchiha eager to please the older. They were always flawless in what they did, never needing to put much of any effort in their work and it infuriated Deidara.

The last straw had been when they had attacked his passion for art. Deidara had been in a sculpting group, as that was his specialty. He would parade his work proudly and happily to the others of their group and Madara seemed to take that as invitation. He and Itachi took the class along with Deidara and Sasori their second high school year. Each project they completed with near perfection and Madara would show him his accomplishment with a smirk as the teacher praised their work with admiration. Deidara was good at what he did, really good, but the two Uchiha's were better and they only took the class for shits and giggles. They had no intention of making art their passion, they only tried it out to piss him off, to show him they were better and it had been all Deidara could take. He couldn't take them disrespecting the very thing he loved.

He had wanted to deck Madara, but his fist had instead collided solidly with Itachi's - or more specifically his eye. He remembered the silence that had befallen the room, only interrupted by his heavy breathing and soon angry hiccups and sobbing. He had left the room in tears and a heavy dislike for anyone with the name Uchiha.

Aurorah sat there, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened. She had never heard this before and her surprise slowly turned to a simmering rage. She looked over at Izuna, who seemed similarly upset. His lips were pursed and turned to a deep frown, his eyes were narrowed with furrowed brows.

And she understood. He was bullied harshly as a little kid and she supposed Madara was his protector at the time. She knew Madara would never let anyone pick on his little brother. It must of hit Izuna deeply to know his older brother did the same as his own tormentors to another albeit not to a physical extent. But that didn't make it any better.

"Anyways, that's why I don't particularly like Uchiha's un."

"And you and Itachi are still in contact with each other?" Aurorah asked. Obviously they were, he came around on occasion and he took Deidara's request to accept his sister as an employee. But if he had hurt Deidara in such a way...she knew her brother wasn't the overly forgiving type.

"Itachi apologized, profusely un. It was almost gag worthy how sincere the asshole was so I let him slide. We resumed our friendship in way, but it was...tarnished. There was the knowledge of what he had done un. I won't ever trust him like I did as a kid."

"And Madara?" Izuna spoke up, and Aurorah felt like a chill had entered his voice. He was angry. She had never seen Izuna angry.

Deidara pulled a knee up to his chest, wrapping it with his arms and placing his chin atop it. He sighed. "I never spoke to him again. After that day, nobody wanted him in the group. The ' _Akatsuki_ ' as we called ourselves where a tight nit group, still are, and the others didn't take what was done to me lightly un. They almost banished Itachi, but I wouldn't let them. He at least had the decency to feel sorry for what he did and he really did try to make up for his mistakes un." he said.

There was silence, cups of hot chocolate forgotten as they each muddled through their own thoughts. The sounds of Ana and Lee busy in the kitchen was the only occasional noise.

Izuna finally placed his mug gently on the coffee table. "I cannot apologize for my brother, what he did was his doing and it is his responsibility to own up to his actions. But I understand, I can understand why you would dislike my family for what Madara and Itachi did. You see their actions, the way they treated you in all of the Uchiha, not solely them." He smiled. It was an action not only for Deidara, but for himself. "I can assure you though not all of the Uchiha are like that. Maybe a good portion, like 80%, but not all."

Deidara guffawed at this. "So even you can admit that you Uchiha's are a bunch of narcissistic pricks un."

Izuna sat back into the couch and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Like I said, we definitely aren't perfect."

"Hmph, I think I like you a little Uchiha un. But I warn you, hurt my baby sister in anyway…" he left his words hanging but the threat was clear.

"Noted."

Aurorah smiled. Though she was upset with what Deidara had told her, she felt glad her brother was being more open and accepting. She had seriously worried the he would outright reject Izuna and not even bother to tolerate him. Not that he had to, Izuna was her boyfriend not his, and though his opinion on her choice of partners was important to her, she knew he would have been biased regardless of whether Izuna deserved it or not.

But Deidara took the time to explain why he was upset to her and Izuna instead of just being an ass about it and taking it out on the Uchiha. She looked at her brother and gave him a smile and mouthed a thank you. Deidara huffed and rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Aurorah." Izuna spoke, pulling her from her silent conversation with her brother. She turned her smile to Izuna, even though she knew he couldn't see it.

"Yes."

"You asked why I came to visit you at your place instead of waiting till you came over."

"Oh yeah." she laughed and scratched the back of her head. "We really got of topic there."

Deidara rolled his eyes again before standing and giving them a dirty look. "I'm leaving before I bear witness to something I really rather not un." he said before stomping childishly to his room. He must have reached his capacity for uncomfortable situations and needed some alone time. Aurorah would have to talk more about it with him later. Either that or send Sasori in for damage control.

"Anyways...I came over to ask if you wanted to go to my family's christmas party."

Aurorah tilted her head when Izuna spoke. He sounded almost hesitant to ask and then it hit her, he was technically inviting her to meet his parents.

"Sure, sounds fun. Parties always have the good food."

Izuna laughed, but it wasn't his usual calming and gentle laugh. His laugh was high pitched and uncertain and she poked him in the ribs.

"You don't seem all that happy about this party."

"I'm not."

Oh, why would Izuna not be happy about spending time with his parents.

"I love my parents but...they are very...well Deidara wasn't lying when he said a lot of Uchiha's are narcissistic pricks. My parents are considered head of our family and they are beyond wealthy, if fact all of us are wealthy to some extent but my parents are very much at the top and they act like it." he blew out a breath and turned to her, grabbing her hands in his. "Don't take me the wrong way and hit me when I say this, but you come from a much lower class than us and though that doesn't concern me in the slightest, they will hone in on that like sharks and I don't want them to put you down. I hate it when they do it, and I'll hate it even more if they did it to you."

"So your mommy and daddy don't like low class citizens?" she asked.

"They don't like low class citizens mingling romantically with their family members, even less with their children."

"They sound nice. If it bothers you so much why did you ask me to go?" she wasn't mad at him, she knew where she stood on the social and economical latter. But she didn't want Izuna to be upset and it seemed like the idea of her accompanying him to this party made him very much so. He wasn't even looking at her, instead his head was turned out the window in discomfort.

"Meeting your partner's parents is considered...a sign of commitment right?" he asked, a blush on his cheeks and his sightless gaze turned slightly to her in embarrassment. "Plus, I would kind of really like your company while there."

She giggled. He was so adorable and boyish when he was embarrassed and she reached out to smash his red face between her hands.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, trying to move out of her reach. He only succeeded in falling onto his back, pulling her with him.

"I wouldn't want you to be all lonely." she cooed, nuzzling her face under his chin and spreading her small fingers into his hair. The action made her body stretch along his front and he could feel her large soft breasts squish against his chest and his hands came up to grip her ribs, his thumbs brushed the sides of those tantalizing globes. That got her attention, and she gave a playful tug to his hair.

"Lee and Ana are in the kitchen, let's not traumatize poor little Lee anymore then we have." she whispered, her breath tickling his ear teasingly. "So, do I have to dress fancy or can I come in a ugly christmas sweater, because I having been dying to wear my new Just do it Shia Labeouf ugly christmas sweater. "

"Dear god don't." he groaned, just imagining her walking into his parents house in such a sweater. "It's a semi-formal affair."

"For a family christmas party?"

"They call it ' _family christmas party'_ but it usually includes not only family, but business partners, other notable people and their notable friends and family. So coming dressed in an ugly sweater, no matter how funny it might be, wouldn't go over well."

"Oh, well damn." She looked off to the stairwell behind her, as if that was where her ridiculous sweater resided. "Next time Shia Labeouf, next time." She whispered tragically and Izuna rolled his eyes, a deep fondness in them as he snuggled her closer.

Maybe he would have her take it with them just in incase. She'd be a hit with Shisui and Obito at least.

* * *

"Is Little Red mad at me or something." was the first thing Izuna heard when he opened his door. Little Red was the nickname his brother had bestowed Aurorah. He usually said the name with affection, and though that was still there, it was overridden with a depressive aura that would make that nerdy Senju kid jealous.

"Why would you ask that Madara." Izuna asked as he ushered Madara in. The elder Uchiha sighed and walked in, a sway in his step and he sat on the couch with a dejected humph. Izuna had a very good Idea what this was about.

"Red came in and gave me this mean look today. She didn't say a word and sat down and worked silently the whole day. She wouldn't speak to me, wouldn't go to lunch with me and she didn't even bring me a coffee. She always brings me a coffee and Lee a tea. It's routine and it has been disturbed." He ranted, his eyes pleading with Izuna for answers. "Have you and her been having troubles in paradise? Because girls get mad about that kind of thing right, and give everyone the silent treatment."

Izuna's eyes closed briefly, contemplating how to broach the subject of what they had been told yesterday by Deidara.

"Madara, when I asked you if you knew Deidara, you said you didn't personally. But you did. Not only did you know him but you bullied him."

Madara's eyes widened and he looked at Izuna in shock. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something but instead shut it and let a tense silence follow. Izuna let his brother stew, knowing Madara would explain himself once given time to think.

"It was never my intention to bully him," he started. "but it ended up being bullying. I was a dumbass and hadn't realized what I was doing was hurting him." He shook his head. "No, maybe I did know, I knew it made him angry at least."

Izuna tilted his head. "If you knew, then why did you continue?"

"To show off. I...was trying to impress him."

"You liked Deidara."

Madara bowed his head and clasped his hands in his lap. "Yes. Every time I showed him I was superior at something, he'd get so angry. I found it cute. Eventually he'd just brush it off with a little sneer, so I continued, thinking I was wearing him down and hoping the next time he'd actually smile. Then in high school he started dating Sasori." he sighed. "I got so angry, so I took an art class with him to show him I was better than that hipster punk."

"Deidara didn't see it like that." Izuna said.

Madara shook his head. "No, and at the time, I couldn't fathom why he wouldn't like me back. I was the best at school, in practically everything. I was rich and good looking. I was perfect. I had girls falling over me and guys wanting to be me and yet that blonde idiot wouldn't even spare me the time of day."

"And that's exactly why Deidara rejected you. You were too full of yourself, too selfish." Izuna told him. Madara only smiled bittersweetly.

"I know that now. Itachi's face sure showed what a dumbshit I was. After that I dropped the class, but the damage had been done. The Akatsuki wanted to rip me a knew one and had booted me out of my own group. Deidara wouldn't look or speak to me, Sasori gave me these lethal glares whenever we crossed paths and even Itachi was upset. I had led him to hurting his friend."

"Why didn't you just apologize."

"I…wanted to. I was too ashamed though, and still too goddamn prideful so I just let it go. Then I meet Hashirama, learned some life lessons and then messed up there as well."

Izuna sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are such a idiot big brother."

Madara glared. "Says the little brother who ' _forgot'_ to ask the girl he liked out. But yes, I am an idiot."

Izuna rolled his eyes at his brother. He got up, going to the kitchen to grab them some drinks and something to snack on. He sighed as he took the two beers from the fridge. His brother was a mess sometimes. His whole family was. For some reason, personal relationships were hard to keep or even get for that matter. Though the Uchiha were very pretty people, most of them tended to act emotionally stunted towards others. Even he did sometimes. Aurorah was his first real relationship and he worried numerous times if he'd ruin it. If he was doing things right. True, he had ' _girlfriends'_ so to speak in high-school but they were more arm candy and a good romp in the sheets then an actual relationship.

Madara had been with lots of women and men. But despite this, he never really seemed happy or content. He would blow them off if they even seemed to try to make a more emotional connection with him. He was almost afraid. He wondered if his aversion to relationships was because he had messed up with Deidara.

He remembered his brother had made one meaningful connection, and that had been Hashirama. He was a Senju kid, son of the CEO of Senju Corp. And he had been invested in his brother, had really like him. They took college classes together and seemed to be connected at the hip. More than once when they were still living with his parents, he had caught Hashirama sneaking in through Madara's bedroom window. Hashirama would give him a thumbs up and tell him he was taking his miserable brother with him on his morning jog. Izuna would tell him they had a door and he was more then welcome to use to which the brunette would smile and say Madara wouldn't be nearly as surely if he went that route. He apparently liked a little spice in his life and Madara was just the right amount of spice that he needed.

That had been something he would have been glad to never hear.

But Madara had ended up losing that relationship as well. He had opened up and grew up a lot through Hashirama but in the end, he wouldn't let himself commit. So he had let Hashirama slip through his finger and didn't look back.

After that, his brother had become cold and detached with others. He still slept with people, but he wasn't as affectionate about it as he used to be. He used to care even a little about the feelings of the people he played with.

He knew his brother wasn't unkind, he loved very deeply, was caring and maybe it was because he messed up so badly that he had become unapproachable to most. Now no one took the time to get to know him because all they saw was a man unaffected by those around him. Which wasn't true, Madara was deeply affected by people.

It made him wonder how Aurorah got Madara to open up enough to worry about whether she was mad at him. But then he thought about it and it was pretty easy to come to an answer. Aurorah, though impulsive, loud and boisterous was easy to approach and get along with. She was like Hashirama in a way. She just had this come be my friend sort of vibe. She was open and friendly. And she was also honest, something Madara would appreciate from a person.

Izuna sighed, grabbing a bag of chips out of the pantry. He returned to his brother who looked deep in thought and sat next to him, waving an opened beer in his face. Madara looked up at him and took the offered drink with a small thank you.

"I'm surprised Deidara was even okay with his sister working for me." Madara said after a gulp of his drink.

"Didn't Deidara reach out to Uchiha Enterprise to get her the job?"

"Yes, through Itachi."

"But it was you who had the opening avaliable."

"Thats right, but I had Itachi help me find someone reliable. He's always been a good judge of character and well, I ended up hiring her. Helps I recognised her from the accident too. I thought, hey, I'll hire her and you two would see eachother again." Madara gave Izuna a pointed look before continuing. "I tell you though, that was the most awkward interview in my life. There was lots of crying and 'I'm sorries.' The poor thing thought she ruined your life and unleashed all that pent up emotions on me….I almost cried myself."

"Oh did you? And I missed it."

Madara glared and bumped his shoulder against Izuna's. "Yes, my dear little brother, great tears of manly frustration. It would have been dramatic."

"With you, it wouldn't be anything else."

He stuck his tongue out childishly and continued. "Anyways, I've never had to sit there and comfort a crying woman, it was intense. Normally I'd have sent her away to cry on her own time, but she kinda pulled at those non-existent heartstrings I possess so I just...let her cry it out in my office. Sat with her and patted her back, didn't know what else to do."

Izuna smiled. "And now she's basically rooted herself in your ice cold heart and refuses to leave. Maybe that's a good thing, you've been a lot more open with people."

Madara grunted something about her being a leech and grabbed the remote, turning the TV on and switching to some nature documentaries. He had this strange fascination with them. There was a small silence between them as he became briefly absorbed in the show before he turned to Izuna.

"So, will Red forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course she will. Naturally she's upset, Deidara is her brother and you hurt him. But you are also her boss, and more importantly her friend. But it probably couldn't hurt to sooth her temper with food." he offered jokingly.

Madara sighed and let his head hit the back of the couch. "Ugh, that women and food. She's gonna wipe your bank account clean just from eating." he complained. "And when she's done with you, she'll attack mine. She already has."

Izuna laughed at that, knowing there was no way either of them would go broke because Aurorah loved food. They could easily feed her voracious appetite and then some.

"I'll be fine brother. If all she wants is food, then I will happily give her all the food she wants."

"You are such a people pleaser brother."

He only smiled and and pushed his brothers face towards the TV. He may have accused him of pleasing Aurorah, but even if he hadn't told Madara to offer her food, he properly would have bribed her with food anyways.

* * *

Okay, so some explanations if you haven't already figured it out. I went with Madara bulling Deidara as his reason for hating the Uchiha. At first I wasn't even going to put this in, but I got to thinking I needed a reason for him to dislike them and not just because he wanted to. In the show it was because he hated those with the Sharingan because he felt they were cheats, copying others jutsu who worked hard on it and the fact that Itachi beat him so easily, so I tried to factor that in with bulling.

Also, I wanted to point this out about Izuna. I wanted to explain a little about Izuna's blindness.

Izuna is not 100% blind. I believe I mentioned it in the first chapter, but Izuna is still able to colors and very vague shapes. It comes together as something like a messy watercolor for him. He can also make out movement, so he knows when someone is moving around which is why he is usually comfortable walking around without a walking stick. But his vision is still hindered to the point he his unable to do a lot of stuff without help. Grocery shopping for example. He can see the colors of the items but he wouldn't be able to read anything on it or tell what it is.

If there are any questions about the story let me know.

Anyways tell me what you think.

As always if you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to answer back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to answer you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	6. Wanting You

So yeah, I haven't written anything in a good few months. Moving and depression and lack of decent sleep does that to you.

Anyways, here is the next chapter. This story is finally rated M. There is a lime in this chapter, so be prepared for lots of...Man parts.

I will always mention at the top if there will be a lime or lemon.

Anyways, enjoy...Fucking longest chapter yet.

* * *

 **8:00AM** on a Sunday morning. Aurorah's phone rang blaringly loud and her hand shot out from the mountain of blankets she was huddled in with Izuna to grab it and toss it somewhere across the room. It landed with a thud, the protective lifeproof case she kept on it for just these occasions protecting it from an unfortunate demise. The ringing died and she humphed, turning in the warmth and huddling into her bed partner's back.

 **8:05AM**. Again, her phone rang, this time from where it had landed in a pile of clothes. With the sound muffled, it wasn't nearly as bad but she still willed it to silence with her mind and she curled into a ball of mild agitation. She let out a sigh when the noise died down and closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

 **8:10AM**. Aurorah eyes shot open when this time, Izuna's phone rang. His ringer wasn't quite as loud and obnoxious as hers as it was a softer Colors by Flow vs her Freaks by Timmy Trumpet, but it was still noise and it was still too fucking early. Silently, she glared holes into Izuna's back until she felt the man reach for his phone and instead of tossing it to the far corners of hell as she had -his phone was not lifeproofed like hers- he pressed the side button and silenced it, letting whoever it was go to voicemail.

 **8:15AM**. Whoever was calling them was very persistent, aggravatingly so. All at once both her and Izuna's phone rang, the combined songs piercing her brain with its insistence.

"Sweet merciful Jesus I'm going to skin alive the fucker who keeps calling and hang them by their dangle bags in the cold." She growled lowly from under the covers, nestled comfy and warmly against Izuna. She heard him give an irritated sigh before he reached out to grab his phone. There was a very brief exchange of words where Izuna answered with a ruffled and sleepy hello, followed by someone answering back to which the man promptly hung up on them before they could finish speaking. He muttered darkly, getting up and leaving her to shuffle into the warm spot he vacated and wrap all the blankets around herself.

Contrary to popular belief, Izuna was not always sweet smiles and kind words. He was a terrible morning person, especially on Sundays, his one and only day off. So when he yanked open his front door with more force than necessary, he gave his idiot brother on the other side his most lethal glare.

"Do you know what time it is?" he demanded with a growl.

Madara, looking pleasantly pleased with himself, stood on the other side of the threshold, work and personal phone in each hand and gave his tired and bedraggled brother a sly smile.

"Of course I do, it's currently," he pocketed one phone and looked at the screen of the other, "8:20AM on a beautiful Sunday morning, time to rise and shine little brother. Ms. Snaggle Puss gets up earlier than you." He chirped energetically and slid himself into the house. Izuna hissed sharply and slammed the door.

"Snaggle Puss is a cat and sleeps more the 18 hours a day, I don't care what time she wakes up. What I do care about is you coming here and waking me up on a Sunday."

"Technically I'm trying to wake Aurorah up." Madara said with a raised brow, unaffected by his grumpy little brother's horrible morning manners.

"I'm sure she's just as thrilled as I am."

"You two are perfect. Little angry morning people all happily in love."

"I'm going to happily put my fist in your face." Izuna threatened.

"You wound me brother." Madara looked around, brushing off Izuna's narrowed glare. "Red in your room?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Where else would she be, she certainly isn't up."

Izuna felt the rush of air as Madara breezed past him, heading to his bedroom. He sighed deeply in defeat, running his hands over his face and headed to the bathroom. He'd leave his brother to Aurorah's unmerciful wrath, he was too tired to deal with him.

* * *

Aurorah had been halfway back to sleep when she was sprung back to full wakefulness by a heavy weight landing solidly on the bed next to her and flinging the warm blankets from her body. Simply done with this morning, she screeched a very banshee like sound and reached out to the offending person to strangle them.

Madara yelped, grabbing Aurorah's flailing wrists and holding her at bay. If his brother looked bad in the morning, Aurorah looked like a monster. Her usually messy red hair was wild from sleep, her skin showed bright red wrinkles from laying on tangled sheets, her eyes were hazy with sleep - though they were slowly brightening with her fury- and at the corner of her mouth was a little crustiness indicating she drooled in her sleep. Eww.

He flung her away before she could manage to wrestle herself from his grip and she landed with an undignified heap on the ground. There was a low growl as she stood up and glared at him.

"I'm going to kill you, I don't care if you do sign my paycheck." she hissed. He would have found her more threatening had she not been clad in baggy Transformers PJ pants and a thin tank top with a kitten on it that did nothing to hide what the cold did to her ladies. He pointedly looked at her boobs, then her then back at her boobs. She narrowed her eyes before understanding what he was doing and looking down at herself. Her face exploded bright red, clashing with her hair and he was suddenly swatted hard in the face with a pillow. And it wasn't even a soft pillow, like it was a fucking hard as shit foam-gel pillow.

Okay, so he may have deserved that a little.

"Now now my wily little red head, if you stop hitting me," he grabbed the pillow before she smacked it once again into his face. Summoning his most pleasant smile, he pulled the pillow towards him, watching as Aurorah lost her balance and landed in his arms. Softly he stroked her hair as she growled threatening. " _If_ you stop hitting me, I will take you to breakfast before we go to the mall."

The whole sentence confused her, because she didn't remember ever making plans with Madara to go to the mall today. She had planned on sleeping in really late and spend the day watching corny Syfy movies. Maybe even help Izuna cook dinner. A totally chill Sunday plan.

And what the hell would he be taking her to the mall for anyways?

She looked up to the man, his black eyes twinkling with too much mirth to be trustworthy considering the time and she gave him a puzzled frown. "What are we going to the mall for?" she asked.

Madara tutted at her. "If I told you that, I'd ruin the surprise."

"Normally I like surprises but considering it's you, I'm not all that sure I want to go."

"What is with you two. So mean." Madara frowned, tossing her from his lap and standing up. "Here I am, trying to be the nice soon to be brother-in-law and all you do is abuse my tender heart." He whined. Aurorah rolled her eyes, no longer fazed by Madara implying what he was sure was her and Izuna's future as a married couple.

"Fine, let me shower. But we are going to Ihop and I am eating everything on the menu so I hope your credit card is ready." she threatened, grabbing a towel and some clothes and heading to the bathroom. Madara looked down at his pants pockets where his wallet resided and sniffed.

He was going to go broke.

* * *

Aurorah had never seen what Madara's car looked like, but she had always assumed it would be something that would cost her an arm and leg, possibly a kidney. She was right when she walked out of the house and was meet with the sleek dark silver finish of a Porsche Spyder. She had to bite down on her thumb to keep from squealing in delight. She was going to sit in that car.

She caught Madara's gaze and he glared at her impatiently. In her moment of girlishness, he had already buckled up and placed his long hair up with a large clip to keep it from getting in his face while he drove with the hood down. He threw his head back against the headrest and sighed dramatically.

"Hurry up and stop gaping at the car, we are wasting daylight." he huffed. She bolted over to the passenger side and slid in slowly, eyes roving over the black interior with awe. She squeaked in surprise when she felt an arm whip across her front.

"Seatbelt. You can drool after we have started driving." He said, grabbing onto her seatbelt and fitting it across her and into its lock with a click.

She huffed. "I can buckle myself you know."

Madara gave her a deadpan look as he started up the car and headed out. "Of course, and within that time I will have grown grey and wrinkled." he replied, putting on a pair of sunglasses.

Aurorah glared before turning back to admire the beautiful work of art in front of her. Hesitantly she lifted her hand and ran it reverently over the smooth leather interior. It was really hard to hold in the weird giggle she was told she made when confronted with something she really liked. And she really liked nice cars.

So caught up in her own little weird world, she didn't notice Madara giving her a slightly awkward look.

"Uh...Red?"

She hummed in response. Madara looked torn. "Are you...are you sensually stroking my cars interior?" he asked. Aurorah's eyes snapped open. She hadn't realized she had closed them. She looked at her hands to see that yes, she was indeed stroking his car in a less than innocent fashion.

She turned to him and eyed him critically. "Don't judge me." she hissed, laying her head on the dash. She inhaled the scent of expensive leather and sighed, ignoring Madara's low ' _Already have._ '.

"You are a car whore aren't you. Well do me a favor and keep your face and mitts of my dash. You're going to leave grease prints."

"Bastard, let me indulge. I can clean it later." she snapped and her arms spread across the dash, the weird giggle she had been holding in sneaking out from her lips. Madara frowned at this before turning his focus back on the road. If he ignored it, he could pretend she didn't exist in this moment, and his precious car wasn't being currently molested.

When Aurorah and Madara had gotten to Ihop, she had decided against eating everything from the menu, but she still ate a good amount and by the end she was laying back in the seat with a cheshire grin plastered on her face. She could swear she saw tears in Madara's face when he left his credit card for the waitress to take.

Afterwards, when they had arrived at the mall, Madara announced to her that he was going to help her pick a dress for the party, claiming he had made contact with her friend Ana and found she didn't own an outfit he thought was decent enough for the event.

She was surprised by this because she knew she did have some okay dresses in her closet. They may have been a little more casual but they would suffice. She could easily wear the one she wore to graduation. It was nice, black and flowy.

The whole day was spent being dragged into store after store, trying on dress after dress. She didn't dare look at the price tags, knowing Madara was taking her into the more pricy stores. The clothes in her arms were beyond her pay grade and she was tempted to tell Madara this. Instead she let him flitter around, eyeing the dresses in the store with an expert eye before he would pluck one from the rack, compare it with her and then either toss it onto her pile or put it back. She would tell him later, once he was done having his fun.

In the end, after going through what felt like a hundred stores, Madara lifted a little red dress up to her. The color was a slighter lighter color red then her hair. She looked at it and then at Madara, seeing a very approving look in his eyes.

"This one. I think this one is it." He said and placed it into her arms and steered her to the dressing room. She knew by now not to put up any sort of fuss. He would only shush her and tell her in a sweet menacing voice that if she didn't get her ass in the dress he would make her. He looked a little too maniacal for her taste and so she easily gave in.

When she pulled it on and looked into the mirror provided in the room, she gasped. It was a really cute dress and did wonders for her natural curves. It was tight, but not too much, giving the dress some simple wrinkles. One side on the bottom of the dress went to the middle of her thigh only to lift up as it went to the other side and rested on her hip. A ruffled piece of fabric was attached with a silver pin to the end on her hip and dangled down the side of her leg. From the left breast a black fabric wrapped over to her right shoulder and around the upper arm. Another silver pin was just above her left breast and sparkled with little gems.

It was fairly revealing in her opinion, but still, it looked good on her, and she didn't say that about a lot of dresses. It definitely enhanced her hips and boobs and made her legs look a little longer. Curious, she looked at the price tag and blanched.

So much for that.

Before she could remove the dress, there was a knock on the door and Madara chimed out with a cheerful ' _Come out and show me the fucking dress, don't you dare take it off._ ' She glared at the door and huffed. Slowly opening the door, she shyly stepped out in front of Madara's judging gaze. Despite the fact that she thought she looked good in the dress, what she thought and what others thought was two different things and she wasn't used to showing off so much skin.

So she held onto the hem of the dress, trying to pull it down a little more to cover her thighs as Madara's piercing black gaze roved over her. It wasn't the first look over she got from him that day, but each and every time it made her shrink with it's intensity. He was so serious about this dress business. Even though he always dressed impeccably she never would have pegged him as a fashionista.

A second later and Madara's thoughtful frown turned into a smirk and he gave her a super cheesy thumbs up.

"It's perfect."

Here came the hard part. He had turned down every dress so far, now it was her turn to say no and he wasn't going to be happy now that he was satisfied with something he had picked. Not that she didn't like or want the dress, but it wasn't within her price range. She let him have his fun, now it was time to go look at reasonably priced stores.

"Madara I can't."

"Oh, whyever not. I think it looks beautiful on you." he said. The compliment had her flushing.

"Thank you, but I can't afford it. Every dress you have chosen is super expensive and nothing I can buy."

"Nonsense, I'm a aware of what you can and can't afford. I didn't bring you here so you could buy a dress, I brought you so _I_ could buy you a dress."

Her eyes widened. "What, no. I can't allow you to buy me a dress, especially this one." she exclaimed. Her slight outburst garnered a few curious gazes and she blushed. "Look, it's thoughtful of you to do, but no." She said, her voice lowered so only they could hear.

Madara folded his arms and gave her a stern glare. "I was never asking Little Red. Plus you have no problem with me buying you lunch all the time."

"That's different Madara. Aside from that bet, I have never let you buy food for me without returning the favor."

He grumbled at this because she was right. There was a tense stare down before he relented and told her to take it off. He was silent as they left the store and she asked him if he wanted to go anywhere else. When he only brushed her off with a sullen no, she decided it best to let him sulk and so kept her own silence as he took her back to her house upon request.

* * *

Two days later, Izuna opened his front door to receive a package from a cheery faced fed-ex guy. Confused, he headed to the kitchen where Aurorah was facedown on the table, patiently and sleepily awaiting breakfast.

"Aurorah, did you order something and have it sent here?" he asked, setting the box on the kitchen island in front of his girlfriend. She lifted her head and looked at the box, glaring at it for not being the food that she wanted. She was placated when a cup of iced coffee was also set in front of her.

"No, why?" she brought the box over to her to read the information on the front while she sipped at her cup.

"Well, the fed-ex guy said it was addressed to you and I haven't bought anything." he replied, placing two bowls of steaming oatmeal topped with bananas on the table.

Izuna was right. Printed on the front was Izuna's address and her name. Curious, she set her cup aside and tore into the box. The first thing she found was a cutesy Christmas card with foxes on the front. It made her smile and even more confused because no one she knew would get her something for Christmas and send it to Izuna's house.

She opened the card and almost choked on her coffee. Izuna gave her a concerned look and she could only wave him off as she coughed. Inside the card, in a handwriting she had become very familiar with since she worked with him, was a little sulky note that she couldn't help but read in with his deep petulant voice in mind.

 _Dear Little Red~_

 _It's now just a Christmas gift and not a dress I just decided to buy you because I could. Don't you dare take it back. I know you like it and I know it fits and I will be very offended if you return it._

 _Very, very offended. :(_

 _You will also wear it to the party because I said so. Don't make me have to sit with you while you get ready just to make sure._

 _Because I will._

 _Madara Uchiha~_

The scream and curses she let loose could be heard for miles.

After that, when Aurorah got to work, she made sure she ignored Madara as much as possible after slamming his coffee on the desk. But there was one thing she was unable to overlook and it was the shit eating smile he wore the whole day. It even grew whenever she had to look or speak to him.

He won, and he was ridiculously pleased.

* * *

Aurorah stood awkwardly between the two Uchiha brothers as the door opened to the house she could only describe as a literal mansion.

She pulled anxiously as the hem of the dress she wore. Even though she had paired the dress with simple black leggings and a pair of ankle high red wedges, she still felt the dress was rather revealing. But Madara had insisted it was perfect.

She wasn't so sure, because she had Izuna feel where the hem was and he turned a bright shade of pink when he felt how high it went on her hip. It had started a brief argument between him and his brother about Madara's choice in female clothing and what was appropriate.

She just hoped someone didn't think she was some hooker because the dress was certainly more suited for a club party or something. She did wear a black fur shawl with it though, and it made her feel a little more modest with her bare shoulders covered.

"Uncle Madara, Uncle Izuna, you both made it." A voice drawled and Aurorah was meet with a fairly grumpy looking Uchiha. The man had the same black hair and eyes as she had seen on all the Uchiha's but his face was a mask of barely contained disdain, as if simply being where he was was the worst thing in the world.

"Sasuke, sweet baby Sasuke. How are you?" Madara cooed as he fondly wrapped an arm around the young man's shoulders. Sasuke's face scrunched in displeasure and he tried and failed to escape Madara's loving death grip.

"Fine." he said, holding himself as still as possible. Madara sighed and patted the young man's head as if he were a surly puppy.

"Oh Sasuke, you need to stop being so angsty. You're a man, not a teenager, the angsty days are over."

Sasuke's already frowning face deepened and he looked around as if trying to find an escape. His coal eyes landed on her and he quickly pushed his uncle away.

"You must be Izuna's plus one that my brother speaks about. I'm Sasuke." He said, holding a pale hand out to her. Aurorah smiled brightly and took the offered hand, shaking it firmly. So this was Sasuke, the man Lee said had his love's affection. She could see why. Like all Uchiha's she had meet, he was good looking, with short spiky hair and long bangs. In fact he looked eerily similar to Izuna, except Izuna's hair was longer and his face was more open and friendly. Aside from that, they looked like they had been plucked from the same mold.

"Uh yes, I'm Aurorah." She said shyly.

Sasuke pulled out a small smirk and released her hand. "Well, everyone's already here. Enjoy yourselves." He said before quickly disappearing.

"Ugh, he's such a moody kid." Madara grumped. "Well, let do this."

They were lead into a brightly lit room. Along the walls were long tables filled with food and drink. Several people, all dressed expensively in suits and dresses, mingled together, chatting and eating together. Waiters slipped between party goers, offering food to those too busy socializing to go to the tables. The whole room was decorated festively in reds, greens, golds, and silvers to represent the holiday's. There was a large pretty tree in the corner of the room surrounded by piles of brightly wrapped presents.

It all reminded Aurorah of those Christmas catalogues that she saw, with the richly decorated rooms that you could only dream of. She felt terribly out of place.

* * *

It had been a hour into the party and Aurorah could already say she was tired. She had met a few of the family, the interactions being fairly stilted but polite none the less. A quick name exchange, some pleasantries and then on to the next person to greet. Only a few seemed interested in meeting her.

She came across two Uchihas. Shisui, a tall lanky man with short and wild curly hair. His bright eyes screamed an unchecked playfulness and she was jealous when she found he was dressed in an ugly sweater and not the expected suit and tie. He was accompanied by a slightly older man named Obito, who, even though he wore a suit, she could see the colored Christmas sweater underneath. The fact that he was wearing a sweater as well was overlooked when she took in his face. He was as handsome as all the other Uchiha, with short black spiky hair and mischievous eyes, but the right side of his face was heavily scarred by what she could only assume where burns.

"Flaming wood. Landed right on top of me." He had explained. He didn't seem inclined to divulge any more then that and she didn't ask. Soon Itachi joined them, who gave her shoulder a fond squeeze. Sasuke stood next to him, still looking as if he'd rather jump into a bag of angry cats then be at this party. She ended up wasting about a half hour chatting with the four.

When she felt she had consume enough food and couldn't socialize on her own anymore, she went in search of her wayward boyfriend who had been herded off to talk business with Madara by a crowd of older men. He had looked incredibly guilty as he was carted off but she only shooed him, claiming she could look after herself.

When she did spot him, he was lounging on a brown leather couch, a drink resting in his hand. What caught her attention though was the beauty next to him. She had shiny black and blonde hair, curled into perfect ringlets and pull up into a tight ponytail. Her eyes where a fierce blue and she wore a smoky makeup that enhanced them beautifully along with bright red lipstick. She was dressed in a slim black dress that ended just above her knee. There was a slit on the side that allowed a teasing hint of a creamy thigh and she kept that leg purposely crossed.

She was gorgeous.

The ugly emotions that quickly surfaced took her by surprise. A heavy jealousy and possessiveness reared its head and she closed her eyes to briefly get herself together. She wasn't so petty as to be jealous because a sophisticated and beautiful looking women was sitting next to and talking to Izuna.

At least, Aurorah didn't think she was.

"Ugh, so many undesirable people here today." A voice spoke next to her and she turned to see Madara sauntering up to her. He leaned an elbow on her shoulder and pointed at the women beside Izuna.

"That right there, is a she-demon is disguise. I'd go and take care of that if I were you." He said lazily, taking a large gulp of the drink he had in hand. She took in her bosses bored and woozy expression and the smell of alcohol and gave him a narrowed glare.

"Are you drunk Madara?" She asked.

Madara rolled his eyes at her and patted her head. "I'm working on it." He said, raising his half empty glass.

"You are our ride Madara, you aren't allowed to drink."

"Whelp, change of plans Red. You are the new designated safe driver. Hope you haven't had too much to drink." He replied. She opened her mouth and then snapped it shut again.

"Ugh."

"My sentiments exactly." he said. He ruffled her hair and wandered off, leaving her to approach Izuna and the mysterious woman herself. She looked nervously to the pair and swallowed. She didn't want to present herself like a jealous bitch. It was rude and would probably make Izuna uncomfortable. But she really wanted to just go over there and make it known that Izuna was hers.

And her mind was made up when a delicate hand, painted with red nailpolish, found its way onto Izuna's thigh.

She straightened her dress and puffed out her chest in a ridiculous show of female dominance. She stomped, maybe a bit too dramatically, over to the pair. With a feral grin, she threw herself into the the couch next to Izuna.

The action jostled both of the other occupants of the seat and she was all to glad to see that hand leave Izuna in the woman's surprise. She wrapped herself around her boyfriend's shoulders and nuzzled her face against his. Because what better way to show ownership then to drape yourself over your person of choice.

And Izuna was her person of choice.

"Aurorah, I hope you've been enjoying yourself." Izuna said, knowing immediately the impulsive person to jump on him was her. Aurorah was pleased that he sounded relieved by her presence. She was even more happy when he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer and placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"Of course. I enjoy stuffing my face with food. And it's really good food, unlimited good food."

"I figured you might like that part. I'm surprised it's not all gone." He teased.

Aurorah smiled, "I have to share sadly, manners and all that jazz. Can't let these poor souls starve because I'm a gluttonous she-beast."

The sound of a clearing throat drew Izuna and Aurorah's attention and Aurorah suddenly remembered why she had rushed over.

On the other side of Izuna, the woman who he had been talking to looked at them, or more specifically her, with clear displeasure at being interrupted.

"Izuna, is this your...girlfriend?" She asked, her voice heavy with a french accent. She sounded as if she had eaten something rotten and sour though.

Aurorah narrowed her eyes, her conviction to not act like a jealous bitch warring greatly with her need to whip out her claws and defend.

But she wasn't like that, no sir.

Izuna coughed awkwardly and gave Aurorah's waist a small squeeze. Ever observant Izuna was probably drowning in all the silent female tension. She suddenly felt bad for kind of putting him on the spot.

"Yes, she is. Yvonne, this is Aurorah," he turned to her, "Aurorah, Yvonne."

"Hi."

"Hmm."

Aurorah had the feeling she was being studied like a lab rat and it made her feel slightly uncomfortable. But before she could try and wiggle her way out of the awkward situation, Yvonne stood up with a graceful flourish. She'd admit, the woman was very pretty.

"Well Izuna, it was a pleasure to see you again." and with that, she disappeared into the crowd of guests as if she had never been there. Aurorah felt and heard Izuna give out a loud breath.

"Um, did I interrupt something important?" Aurorah asked.

Izuna shook his head. "No, no you saved me from a headache actually." he chuckled.

She did?

"See, Yvonne's family is partnered with my parents company. She's also...my ex." he said this last part slowly, unsure of how Aurorah would react. He felt her still at the knowledge before she laughed.

"Oh, okay. Then I guess I can't feel too bad for feeling like a jealous bitch." she said. "I take it she still likes you, because she seems like she still likes you."

"Yes, she had never wanted to end the relationship."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I didn't feel we were good together I suppose. Her only interest at the time was someone good looking with a lot of money and I happened to fit that need. But that was in highschool. She could have changed since then." He didn't sound all that convinced of his own words and so Aurorah made it her goal to stick next to him the rest of the night.

"Oh, so I meet two people wearing ugly sweaters and I am very sad that I could not join them in ugly sweater festiveness." she said, giving Izuna a playful glare. Izuna laughed, glad for the change in subject. Though he had no problem with Aurorah asking about his past relationships, it was still a bit uncomfortable to speak about them, especially Yvonne.

"Ah, Obito and Shisui."

"Yes, the only Uchiha's I have meet that speak more than a sentence."

"They have always been the more lively of the family. Always doing the opposite of what everyone else does, much to my parents chargen at parties such as this."

"So the black sheep."

"I guess that's a good term for them."

And like that, Aurorah spent another half hour simply talking away with Izuna. He would point out and comment about a person, telling her their name and what they did. Whether they were Uchiha or another family and who they were associated with. She was quiet for the most part, content to listen to Izuna speak and only chiming in when something popped into her head.

So absorbed in Izuna's calming voice, she hadn't realized she had started to doze off until she felt herself being shook. She blinked, looking around and noticed three people standing in front of them. One was Madara, drunk but still appearing to have his bearings. Then was the two unrecognizable people, an older looking man, with black hair styled in a buzzed undercut. His bangs were long though and the top of his head spiky, a typical Uchiha look she was coming to recognize. He had piercing coal eyes that looked her over, almost judgingly. His face was smooth and still fairly young looking with only a few wrinkles around his mouth and eyes.

This must have been Izuna and Madara's father. She remembered Madara saying he was somewhere in his late 60s but still looked like he was rocking 40. He hadn't been wrong.

The women next to him, their mother she guessed, was beautiful. She didn't look as if she had aged over 30. Her black hair was wavy and fell like a waterfall down to her knees. Her skin was near flawless and pale with only a little makeup on her eyes and lips. She held herself straight and confident, a woman who knew where she stood in this mess of men.

Despite the woman's beauty though, she made Aurorah's insides quiver with the looks she was aiming at her. She couldn't hold her gaze and her eyes zeroed in on her hands that lay uselessly on her thighs.

This seemed to displease the women and she sneered. "No backbone this one." she said haughtily. There was silence after her words and Aurorah was wide-eyed and shocked.

"Mother, don't." Izuna hissed in warning. His mother only turned her lethal glare at her son.

"Don't take that tone with me Izuna." she hissed back. The women was ready to whip out a rant before she was stopped by a raised hand.

"Misa, that's enough." Their father said softly. The initial judgement was gone from his eyes and was instead replaced with a simple curious calmness.

"Aurorah correct, Madara has talked about you. In great length I might add." he said and Aurorah turned shocked eyes to Madara. The man scratched his messy hair in embarrassment and took a sip of his drink.

"What can I say, you do good at your job." he mumbled.

"Tajima Uchiha. This is my wife Misa Uchiha. We are Izuna and Madara's parents." Tajima said and stuck his hand out. Aurorah looked at it for all but a second before taking it in her own hand and giving it her firmest shake.

After introductions, everyone took a seat. Madara took the empty cushion next to her on the couch and Tajima and Misa grabbed two vacant chairs to sit opposite of them.

Misa still looked at Aurorah with a slightly narrowed gaze but she refrained from saying anything for which Aurorah was thankful. Tajima took a small drink from the cup he was holding before speaking.

"So Aurorah, tell me about yourself." he asked.

Aurorah felt stumped. How did she explain herself? She was impulsive, food driven and maybe a bit obsessed with their son. She was foul mouthed, raised by a single dad with her just as foul mouthed older brother. Who was very gay. She was lazy and liked to make art and pet dogs in her free time. She was maybe the complete opposite of Izuna and probably not anything they had imagined for their son.

She swallowed. "Um, is there anything in particular you want to know?" she asked nervously. She really wanted to just hide. Behind a pillow fort. On the other side of the room preferably.

Tajima chuckled. "Why don't you start with your family." he suggested.

She nodded. "Um, well, I have an older brother, Deidara. He's a sculptor. We were raised by our dad before he passed away when I was eleven. Then it was just me and my brother. Oh and then there is Ana, my best friend. She lives with us and is like a sister. I have a dog, Emmet. She's a German Shepherd. I consider her family too of course."

"And what about your mother." Misa asked.

Aurorah, shrugged. "She left when I was born. Didn't want anything to do with a child. She had me because my father pleaded with her not to abort."

"So you and your brother have different mothers?"

"Yes." Aurorah answered. She didn't know why that was overly important. Did it make her less eligible for her son's affections? Because she got along just fine without a mom. In fact, even though she had a father, it was really her brother who raised her.

Which was maybe...not always a good thing.

She did love her father though, but he was never home. He was always at work, trying to earn enough money for them to live comfortably and she couldn't fault him for wanting to give his kids the best. He at least made it to every birthday, every special event. He made sure Holidays were always spent together. He was a good and caring dad, for the eleven years she had with him.

"My father loved us. He worked hard for us. We didn't need a mother to be complete." She still missed her dad. Still thought about him when she saw parents with their kids. She and Deidara always remembered to visit his grave on father's day, his birthday and the day he passed, because he deserved the same dedication from his kids that he had given them.

And sometimes, Aurorah just needed an unjudging ear to listen to her woes. Dad was good at that, even if he wasn't really there.

Misa didn't seem pleased with the fact she came from a broken family. As if having a dad for only eleven years with no mom and then being raised by a gay older brother made her any less of a person. In fact, it didn't. She thought she was decent person. Izuna thought she was a decent person. He had heard her life story before, in greater detail then she was giving his parents, when she had one day felt like unloading her family story. It had been the anniversary of her father's death, and she needed comfort. He had went with her and Deidara to their father's grave, holding her hand silently the entire time as she babbled on to the gravestone about the things she had done since she was last there. When Deidara had parted ways, needing time alone, they had headed back to Izuna's place after picking up Emmet, cooked dinner and they snuggled on the couch the rest of the night watching comedies until she fell asleep.

So as long as Izuna didn't care where she came from, she wouldn't care what his parents thought of her. Plus, what family wasn't a little torn in some ways.

Tajima broke her from her thoughts when he started to speak again. "What about your schooling? Have you majored in anything."

"Art, I have two art degrees. In sculpting and graphic design. I plan to possibly go into cosmetology though. Maybe next Spring." That one got her a raised eyebrow, even from Izuna. It was still just a thought, one she hadn't yet shared with him, but it was one that was constantly on her mind. She wanted to be a hair stylist.

Tajima nodded, eyes closed and thinking. About what she didn't know. Misa looked as if she wanted to be anywhere else.

"Well, as much as I wish to talk more, there are other guest we must meet with. Do enjoy your time here Aurorah." Tajima said. He turned to Izuna with a pointed look. "And Izuna, call us more often. We appreciate hearing from you as well and not just your brother."

Izuna nodded, though he didn't look overly happy about it. Tajima stood along with Misa and they both left without another word. Aurorah could only stare after them for the next few moments, her stomach churning, because even though she said she didn't care about what they thought of her, their presence alone was still quite stifling.

She took in a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. "I'm kind of tired." she said. And she was. Her phone read 11:00pm, one hour after her usual bedtime. And all the wandering around and talking with people had her feeling worn out.

"Well we can't leave just yet Red. Party doesn't end till 12:30. Mother would be very cross if we left early." Madara explained. He looked at Aurorah, who looked a little worse for wear. She really did look a little tired.

"Brother, why don't you take her up to your old room so she can rest. I'll let you know when we can escape." Madara suggested. Izuna nodded, the idea sounding good to him. He didn't really feel like staying here much longer. Standing up he ushered Aurorah with him. Together they left the still bustling party and headed upstairs where all the rooms where. All the way at the end was his old room and he opened the door to see it left clean and organized just the way it was when he left to live on his own.

He had never really did much with his room as a kid. He had a queen bed with a fluffy blue comforter and cream sheets. He had two night stands on either side of his bed, one with a fancy lamp. There was a large corner desk with a few nicks knacks, framed pictures and piles of books. They ranged from fiction, non-fiction and medical texts. On his wall were some posters of interest. Connected to his room was his own bathroom and on the far wall was a single large window with blue curtains. The walls where a dark grey color with hints of white.

Izuna guided Aurorah over to the bed and she climbed into it without prompting, tired and head pounding a little. She flopped on her back and covered her eyes with her arms. A smile graced her lips when she felt Izuna fall into the bed next to her and she turned to cuddle into his side. His arm came to wrap around her and pull her closer.

"Tired too?" she asked, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"A little" he chuckled. Her lips and breath tickling the sensitive skin there.

"God and we even have work tomorrow." She was silent for a second before she groaned. "And Madara is going to be ridiculously hungover. Ugh."

"Don't worry about that one. Rosita will have him whipped into shape before work."

"Rosita?"

"His house maid. She and her two boys live there with him. Madara would be hopeless without her."

Aurorah couldn't help but laugh, the idea of a cranky house maid making Madara her bitch was a highly amusing thought.

She pulled away slightly from Izuna, sitting up on her hands and looking him over. He lay upon the bed, one arm draped across his chest, the other laying out where she had been laying. One leg was bent and he swayed it gently from side to side. His hair, done in it's usual ponytail was hanging over the side of the bed.

A slow heat started to fill her belly and she licked her lips. Even just laying there in bed, simply relaxing, made this man look absolutely gorgeous. She was suddenly not so tired as before.

Realizing Aurorah had no intention of laying back down, Izuna's gaze turned up to her questioningly. "Everything all right?"

No, everything was not alright. She wanted to ravish him right here, to see him squirm and beg her for more. She wanted to do a little more than the heavy petting over clothes and kissing they stayed to. But she also knew it was on Izuna whether they took it further. He was the one who asked for time.

But it was really hard.

Aurorah had always been told she was impulsive. She did things without really thinking them through. It wasn't always a bad thing, but it did get her into trouble a lot.

Today, she was going to let the impulsiveness be the one to make the decisions. And hope she didn't make a mistake.

In a fluid motion, she leans down to press her lips hard against Izuna's. He gasps, taken slightly by surprise but gives in easily to the hunger he felt from her. She's bold this time, while she is usually sort of clumsy in her kisses. He finds her inexperience endearing but he wonders what has her so fired up.

Her hands do not stay idle. They roam down his covered chest and stomach till they reach his belt. She's quick to remove his tucked in button up shirt and hike it up so that she can touch smooth pale skin. Izuna sucks in a breath when her nails scrape his flesh and send goosebumps crawling along his body.

Aurorah smiles, pleased with Izuna's reactions. They sent a thrill through her that she can make such a beautiful man shake with pleasure. But simply touching his skin wasn't her goal today. She was unsure if Izuna would even allow it but she felt like trying anyways.

Her eyes zeroed in on the the bulge between his legs, hidden behind expensive suit pants. She gulped, mouth watering in anticipation. She had never thought to do something like this to someone. If fact, going down on another person had always been a disgusting thought to her. But now, when she thought of doing so to Izuna, taking him into her mouth, she tingled with excitement.

Was this what her brother meant when he once said she'd want to with the right one? Guess he was right.

She looked back at Izuna, his eyes closed and breath heavy with pleasure. He had such sensitive skin. Her fingers dragged down his sides and she took the time to slowly and sneakily move south. Her lips trailed delicate kisses along his abdomen.

A hiss left Izuna's lips when Aurorah reached the end of available skin, and his gaze caught hers when he looked down. He may not have been able to see her clearly, but he could feel her desire and anticipation. She wanted something and she was like a little fox ready to jump on her prey. He could imagine her in a bowed position before him, ass waving in the air and licking her lips with a wicked look in her sapphire eyes.

He groaned. "What do you want Aurorah?" he croaked out. It was becoming harder to speak coherently, especially when her lips started nipping the skin above his belt. He felt her smile before her hands left their resting place on his hips to press tentatively along the bulge.

His body jerked, muscles tightening and cock hardening when her lips moved from his skin to boldly caress the warmth between his legs. She breathed deeply, inhaling his intoxicating scent. A combination of his cologne and natural male musk. It was going to drive her crazy.

"I...think it's obvious yes?" She purred softly.

He rolled his eyes at her neediness. "I thought you were tired?" he asked. She hummed and he could feel the small vibration through his clothing. She didn't move from her spot as she waited, mouth pressed onto him and hands squeezing his thighs.

"I am, but I can muster the energy for this." Aurorah brushed her lips up and down, "If you'll allow it that is."

Izuna muttered something before sitting up, long hair coming to drape over his shoulder. His eyes glittered darkly as he cupped her chin in his hand, his thumb brushing along her pink lips. He pressed against them and she eagerly parted them so that the tip of his thumb entered her mouth. She ran her tongue against the sensitive digit and smiled slyly when she saw Izuna's heated look.

Izuna had no problem with her suggestion. In fact, he had been waiting for the right time to cross the next step. Maybe in his parent's house, in his old bedroom, during a party wasn't the most ideal place, but right now he could care less. Not with her sucking enthusiastically on his thumb, hinting at what she could do elsewhere.

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it. About her mouth taking him fully, sucking him off and leading him to come hard. About wrapping her legs around his shoulders and making her scream his name as his tongue danced along her womanhood.

So many dirty and perverted thoughts ravaged his mind, he'd make Madara proud. Sometimes it was hard to not just give in. And he knew Aurorah would be more than glad to give him what he wanted.

His sigh was shaky as he closed his eyes. He leaned down to her and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I have no objections." he finally said.

Aurorah looked up at him, eyes dazzling with excitement and she kissed him firmly. "You have to let me know if I do okay, because I have never done this." she bent down, running her hands along his upper thighs. "I only have porn videos to go off of." she admitted nervously.

Izuna laughed at that. She really was a charm.

Despite her nervousness, she leaped onto her prize with an eagerness she rarely showed except for food. With her new permission, she went to pull him out but was stopped when Izuna placed his hands on hers. She looked up at him so see an unusual mischievous smile on his face. He bent down, kissing her lips and earning a frustrated growl from her.

"Slowly." he whispered into her ear before she could ask.

Aurorah blinked. Slowly? She turned to him with disbelief. "Slowly, are you kidding. Who has that kind of patience!?" She knew she didn't. He smirked, and she was suddenly reminded he was related to Madara. Izuna may have been the calmer, less loud brother, but he shared a similar aggravating sense of humor with Madara. Especially during times like this, when she just wanted to do what she wanted to do. Without interruption.

"I do." He said, his mouth caressing the shell of her ear. She groaned when he gently bit the lobe and sucked.

This jerk.

But, despite her aggravation with his command, she obeyed anyways. Because his luscious voice said he wouldn't let her have what she wanted unless she did.

And she wanted him.

So she went as slow as she could, making a show of removing his belt. She pops the buttons on his pants and drags the zipper down so slowly she wanted to scream.

The whole time Izuna gave her this little triumphant smirk that she wanted to smack off his pretty face. He lifted his hips a little to allow her to slip his pants down his hip. His boxers were tented and she leaned down, flicking her tongue along the stiff member within. With an almost shy like movement, she put just the tip of his silk covered erection into her mouth. He moans, hands fisting the comforter below them.

Aurorah smiles at his reaction, glad that she was causing it. Deciding she had waited enough, she gave him one last lick before pulling his boxers down his hips as well. Though she made sure to do so slowly. Heaven forbid he stopped her now because she didn't listen. She would throw a tantrum worthy of the brattiest three year old.

His cock springs free and it was just as rock-hard and thick as she thought it would be. The head was a good size and his shaft was thick and slightly veiny. It slimmed a little when it reached the base where below hung heavy balls.

A bit of precrum dripped from the slit and curiously she swirls her finger on the tip, spreading the milky liquid around. Izuna groans, eyes lidding as he soaks in the feeling of her touch. Gently Aurorah grips him, the warm shaft throbbing in her grip. She gives first one slow stroke then another, coating her hands in precum for an easier slide. Izuna's breath gets shaky the more she strokes and so she adds her mouth, the salty-sweet taste of him assaulting her tastebuds. Her tongue licks fire up his length.

A sound close to a whimper leaves Izuna's lips and he grips the red strands of her hair as she slides him into her mouth, taking him as far in as she can till his tip touches the back of her throat. His hips jerk and he throws his head back against the headboard, whispering a small ' _Pleassseee_ '. He can feel her smile around his cock, proud of herself and she gives him a couple of hard sucks.

He whines low in his throat, shivers running through his body. Her mouth is wet and hot and so tight. If her mouth was like this what would she be like between those thighs of hers?

Pulling back, Aurorah takes Izuna from her mouth and looks down, taking in the twitching shaft. She gazes at his cock, admiring how it stood proud with only a slight curve. Before Izuna could voice any displeasure, she buries her face in his lap, nuzzling her face against his burning manhood affectionately. Small warm hands reach up to squeeze his balls gently but firmly, rolling them between her fingers.

Izuna strokes his fingers through her hair and she gives him a pleased hum. She takes his leaking head back into her mouth, but not all the way. She's found too much makes her want to gag and she didn't want to do that.

Her head begins to bob as she starts a slow rhythm on his length, hands continuing their message of his balls. She relishes in the sounds Izuna makes and the bucking of his hips as he tries to increase the pace. For someone who was supposed to have patience he was suddenly losing control fast. And as she sucked him off, she kept her eyes resolutely on his face, wanting to see every expression this beautiful man made as she brought him to the edge.

Izuna's face was contorted in pleasure, his breath coming out in husky pants as he gets close. He tries to push his hips up more, to get more of the heat of her mouth around his cock but Aurorah, surprisingly strong, holds his hips down. He wasn't really in the shape to fight her on it even though he did try.

Izuna threw his head back, gasping a warning but Aurorah continues, not heeding him. She has no plans to stop. Her lips tightened around his length as she quickens her pace, teeth gently scraping his flesh and fingers still squeezing and molding. Izuna tries hard to keep his composure, but his body tightens, lips parting as he pants and eyes glazed with pleasure.

Aurorah could only watch, mesmerized as her handsome boyfriend's tightly held control falls to pieces. And it was all because of her. Her eyes stayed on him, even as her mouth was filled with his bitter-sweet release. She made an odd sound as she tried to keep it all in, her first instinct being to gag and spit it out. Some still dribbled down her chin but it was a minimal loss as she successfully swallowed the majority.

She waits until Izuna's finished, suckling his tip gently and her hands leave his balls to run along strong muscled thighs. Small shivers rack his body and when he finally calms, he falls back against the bed with a satisfied thump. She removes him from her mouth, his cock now limp and flaccid but still just as lovely. She watches from between his legs as he breathes deeply, eyes closed and basking.

Between her own legs, Aurorah could feel the wetness and tingling build. It turned her on to watch Izuna succumb, to be the one who could shatter him. She knew Izuna prided himself on keeping control, especially since he was blind, but the fact that she could bring him to this state was empowering. It made her flush with arousal.

Her hands dipped down, intent on bringing herself to the same peak. Strong hands shoot foreword before she has a chance and close tightly around her arms, yanking her down into a fierce kiss. Aurorah gasps in surprise from the sudden change but it turns to a moan when those same hands hike up her dress to grasp a breast.

"Izuna?" she mewls as fingers pinch and roll a nipple.

He smiles against her lips. "Can I not return the favor?" he asks, hand leaving her breast to dip below her leggings waistband teasingly.

Aurorah's already heated face flushes hotter. Going down on Izuna had been easy, she had desperately wanted to please him in some way, but the thought of someone doing so to her, even if it was Izuna himself, had her feeling more than a little self conscious.

Izuna pulls away from her slightly when she has yet to reply to him. "What is it?" he asks when he can feel her hands bunch his loose shirt in her fist.

She can't bring herself to look at him and so she lays her head on his chest. "I...I've never..." she mumbles softly, feeling more nervous than she probably needed to be. She felt his fingers gently drag through her hair. "You've never what?" he asks again, voice ever patient. She bites her lip.

"No one's ever, you know..."

"Are you a…"

"What, no!" she cuts him off. "No, I've certainly done the hanky panky before, just...not anything else."

Izuna is silent, not even chuckling at her childish term for sex. His fingers continue to brush her hair.

"You've given yourself to others, but never received pleasure in return. No one's ever touched you."

Aurorah frowned. It sounded sorta suky when he explained it like that. Sure, she got a little pleasure from having sex the few times she had indulged in it. But no, she never had someone do oral on her. In fact, her partners would simply plow through the sex till they came and then they'd be done. There had never been any foreplay or slow building or touch. Just clumsy teenage sex.

"No, not really." she said.

Izuna was still silent until suddenly she was flipped onto her back and looking up at playful pewter eyes. He brushed her bangs from her face before starting a slow trek down her body.

"We'll have to fix that." he finally says, kissing the skin between her breast and then moving his lips gently down her stomach. He didn't stop, even as he gripped her leggings and panties and pulled them off. He took her legs, spreading them and lifting them to lay on his shoulders. She gave a breathy gasp as his mouth pressed against her pink lips, already wet with arousal.

He briefly looked up at her, eyes burning. She wiggled when his lips moved as he spoke. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be screaming and begging me for more." he promised before dipping down and making good on his words.

* * *

By the end of it, Izuna certainly had her screaming. Aurorah lay next to him, covering her burning face with her hands in embarrassment as he chuckled beside her.

"You're a horrible person Izuna. Someone probably heard me." She whined. Izuna pried her fingers from her face and placed a soft kiss on her pouting lips. It only made her pout more.

"Don't be so upset Rory. Everyone is at the party so I doubt they heard you." Izuna found it much too amusing the she was very loud during intimate activities. Though he shouldn't have been too surprised, she was a naturally loud individual to begin with.

"What about the staff."

"Everyone working is attending to the party. No one should be up in the private wing."

Aurorah groaned and rolled to her side to get up. They both retrieved any discarded clothes or shoes and put them back on. They were on their way back down to the party when they were met halfway by an irate looking Madara.

"We are going home, now." he simply demanded and started for the front before they could say anything. Aurorah looked up at Izuna who only shook his head with a sigh. She followed them out and was handed the keys to Madara's Escalade before he jumped into the back to presumably pass out for the rest of the night. She really hoped he woke up when they got there, because she didn't want to carry his ass anywhere. Not in this dress and these heels.

It was a long and tiring hour a forty five minute drive back to the city. When she asked about Madara's address, Izuna told her to simply head back to his house. Madara could sleep in the guest room - or couch - whichever his brother made it to first. When she asked about clothing for him, Izuna said he had everything Madara needed. It wasn't the first time he passed out at his house.

So they made it back to Izuna's and Aurorah only had to help drag Madara a little. For the most part, he walked himself, still feeling grumpy for whatever reason and claiming he needed no ones help. A firm no from Izuna kept her from recording her very drunk boss for prosperity. She still giggled when he argued with some invisible person that had wronged him as he headed for the couch.

Emmet, who Aurorah had been told could stay at Izuna's when she was over, greeted them enthusiastically with whines a licks when she was let in from the backyard. She gave Madara a wary look though as he stumbled onto the couch with an umpf. There was some vague words from the man's mouth before he promptly passed out. Emmet lay next to the couch, looking at Aurorah and Izuna and then at Madara. She planned on staying there to keep a watch on the strange man.

* * *

"What-"

"It's a hoodie."

"I know what it is. But why...why does it say oppai and have boobs on it." Aurorah asked, giving the strange guy in front of her a skeptical look. It was a thing in Uchiha Enterprises to apparently participate in secret santa during the holidays. Which was fine. She likes free gifts and such but she really wanted to know why she was being given a hoodie with boobs on in.

"You have a big chest, I thought it fitting." Her secret santa - a guy named Sai - said. She pinched her lips when all Sai did was smile weirdly at her. Their coworkers passed by, giving the two brief looks of concerns as they just stood there, staring at eachother.

She finally cracked and laughed. "I love it." she finally said. She took off her current sweater and replaced it with the white and red oppai sweater. It was a bit big, the sleeves reaching past her hands so she rolled them up. She stuffed her hands in the large front pocket of the hoodie and smiled at Sai.

"Thanks Sai."

"You're welcome Oppai."

* * *

Okay so yeah. That happened. Pretty proud of how I wrote that light pornz. If you didn't know by the description, the hoodie Sai gave Aurorah is from One Punch Man. (I fucking love Sai man) So, Sai calls Aurorah Oppai, because he likes to give nicknames, usually based on what he thinks of others. Aurorah had big boobs, therefore Oppai.

So next chapter will feature a few new characters. We'll find out why Madara was so upset at the party.


End file.
